Morte
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Secuela de Vendetta. / Han pasado dos años y el mundo mágico se mueve en un ambiente de tensa tranquilidad. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que James Potter se vea sumergido en otra aventura de la que no sabe si quiere ser parte.
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Esta es la segunda parte de mi long fic "Vendetta" y para entender este es absolutamente necesario haber leído el anterior

* * *

**Preludio**

* * *

La había citado en el Tiergarten en plena noche, justo donde se ubicada la columna de la victoria, con el ángel dorado. Era, cuanto menos, irónico, si recordaba su fracaso absoluto cuando pensaba en lo que había pasado un año antes. Le habían quitado lo único que le interesaba en el mundo y ella, aunque fuera un siglo después, estaba decidida a recuperarlo. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más que ella y, subiéndose la capucha para evitar que se vislumbrara su rostro, espero. Conocía Alemania de pies a cabeza. También los Países Bajos, Bulgaria. La mayoría de los magos de los países que estaban entre Alemania y Bulgaria se educaban en el Instituto Durmstrang y nadie podía asegurar que conocía su ubicación, el secreto mejor guardado de la institución.

Ella había estudiado allí y al menos aún le quedaban contactos a los cuales recurrir en los casos desesperados. Estaba segura de que alguien aceptaría ayudarla. Sobre todo si se trataba de…

—Morrigan —oyó una voz—. Morrigan Lestrange. No sabía que ese era tu verdadero apellido.

—Antes usaba otro.

—Morrigan Schumann —asintió el hombre, con una voz profunda y clara, lenta, también cubierto por una capucha—. Si quieres mi opinión, Lestrange pega mucho más.

Morrigan se encogió de hombros. En su voz no hubo ninguna inflexión.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, Ilusionista.

—Diez largos años desde que abandonaste el Instituto —convino el hombre—, trece desde que lo hice yo. Han sido diez largos años sin saber de ti. O de tu hermano. No sabía que aun me conocían por el apodo «Ilusionista».

—Le haces honor. ¿Qué has hecho durante estos diez años?

—Cosas. Por allí, por allá —contestó, vagamente.

Morrigan volteó la vista hacia el ángel de la victoria, dorado e impasible que vigilaba el Tiergarten día y noche. Después, lentamente se volvió hacia el hombre.

—Ayúdame a recuperar lo que perdí en Inglaterra.

—A Adolf —adivinó él. Morrigan no lo desmintió, ni lo confirmó, por su parte—. ¿Qué gano yo?

—He oído cosas —murmuró Morrigan—. No puedes entrar a Polonia o a Lituania después de los desastres. Desconfían de la magia que practicas. Ni siquiera en Dumstrang enseñaban eso. —Su tono no había cambiado en ningún momento, siempre monocorde—. Te ofrezco un campo de experimentación completo, Ilusionista. Reino Unido.

—¿No quieres sólo recuperarlo, cierto? —preguntó él.

—También quiero desastre. —Hizo una pausa, y al final, añadió—: Muerte. Quiero ver muerte.

—Dime, Morrigan —murmuró el Ilusionista, dejando caer la capucha, mostrando su rostro—, porque puede que esto tome tiempo… ¿Has oído hablar de la magia Latinoamericana? Hace siglos fueron considerados amos y señores en el arte de la muerte.

Morrigan sonrió. Había aceptado, aunque indirectamente. Eran dos. No necesitaban ser más por el momento. Y allí, en el Tiergarten, frente al ángel de la Victoria, Morrigan acababa de sellar una promesa que no moriría sin cumplir: volvería por Adolf dejando a su paso oscuridad, sangre y muerte.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Morte da inicio pisando fuerte. Este preludio se situa más o menos un año después del final de Vendetta, del cual sólo podemos especular qué es lo que ha pasado. ¡Se aclarará todo a su debido tiempo, lo prometo!**

**Morrigan ya no es la ejecutora de una venganza imposible y un poco podrida, que además de todo, no le pertenecía, pero sigue siendo Morrigan y me parece que dejé en claro que disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno, así que, se ha aliado con alguien a quien llaman «Ilusionista» y que, presuntamente, tiene dos años más que ella, pues también estudió en Durmstrang. Y, aun con todo lo que Mike Newell haya hecho, en Durmstrang sí que estudian chicas, basándonos en lo dicho por J. K. Rowling en El Cáliz de Fuego.**

**El Tiertargen es un enorme parque ubicado en Berlín donde se encuentra el ángel de la victoria (que en realidad no es un ángel, si no una victoria griega alada) y guarda un enorme parecido con el ángel de la independencia de México.**

**Bueno, recuerden que todo es apegado por completo a todo el canon que dejó J. K., además del canon que he ido creando en Vendetta y que, si desean leer esta historia, es imprescindible que lean Vendetta para entender. **

**Se actualiza todos los viernes. **

**¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**

**Andrea Poulain **

**a 28 de Septiembre de 2013**

**(La fecha corresponde al día que se terminó de escribir, mas no al de publicación)**


	2. Pequeño desastre animal

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Pequeño desastre animal**

_"Pinto en los espejos personajes de ciencia ficción, que escapan a su otra mitad sin pedirle permiso a el creador" Vetusta Morla_

* * *

Victoire Weasley, desde hacía unas horas Victoire Lupin, era la novia de boda más hermosa que Albus Potter había visto en sus diecinueve años de vida. Llevaba puesta la tiara que Muriel Prewett —una mujer que, gracias a Merlín, Albus no había tenido el placer de conocer— le había heredado a Bill, el Weasley primogénito. El cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en un complicado peinado con un chongo que le había hecho tía Angelina. Ted, en cambio, estaba nervioso y un poco más torpe de lo normal. Llevaba el cabello oscuro, de un color normal, pero justo antes de da el «sí», había empezado a cambiar a color turquesa mientras su piel se ponía un poco más roja.

Por lo demás, la boda había transcurrido con total normalidad, con medio departamento de Aurores allí, ya que Ted los había invitado a casi todos. Albus había visto a la jefa de su hermano, Rose Zeller, con su hija, que era la mejor amiga de Eva Longbottom y su prima Lucy; a Alec Holmes con su recién estrenada esposa, que ya estaba embarazada. También había acudido todo el clan Weasley y algunos amigos de Victoire y Ted.

—Hola… —Hestia McGonagall se sentó al lado del solitario Albus, que veía como, de un momento a otro, todos habían conseguido sacar a bailar a sus parejas. Incluso su hermano James, que había conseguido que la snob de Liliane Zabini bailara con él; aunque se notaba que la había llevado a ella porque no tenía a nadie más a quien llevar, claro—. ¿Te han abandonado todos?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así, ¿y a ti?

—Rose fue a bailar con el primo de Louis —señaló un punto de la pista donde Rose bailaba con Vincent Quincampoix, un chico que diez años al que le sacaba dos cabezas—. El chico se quejó de que él era demasiado pequeño como para que lo sacaran a bailar, así que Rose fue amable y lo hizo. —Hestia de encogió de hombros—. ¿No trajiste a ninguna chica? ¿Chico? ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo? —preguntó, evidentemente interesada.

—¿Sigues teniendo una red de espionaje con Roxanne y Jordan, como en Hogwarts? —preguntó Albus, con guasa, evadiendo la pregunta de manera muy notoria. Pero se le daba muy bien salirse por la tangente.

—¿Las ves cerca a las dos? —preguntó Hestia sonriendo. Albus se fijó por primera vez con atención en la chica y descubrió que llevaba un vestido color salmón que le sentaba un poco mal por la forma del cuello. Llevaba el cabello medio rizado hasta lo hombros, que se había cortado después de Hogwarts para parecer un poco más mayor—. No. Pues no. Era simple interés… Por ejemplo, Rose me trajo a mí porque no quería traer a ningún chico. Claro que Lily trajo a tu mejor amigo… al cual tu tío Fred no deja de mirar de forma sospechosa. Aunque, ¿tenías otro amigo, no? Un paliducho de barbilla salida y ojos verdes que siempre estaba callado…

—Hestia… —interrumpió Albus, de forma un poco cortante, pero aun con una sonrisa—, ¿nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?

La chica frunció un poco el ceño, pero después, al parecer queriendo vengarse, empezó a parlotear otra vez.

—Rose, claro, cada que puede —comentó—, claro que desde que empezó las prácticas en San Mungo en agosto no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos. Y yo tengo que gastar todas mis energías en convencer a mis padres que no planeo trabajar en el ministerio sino en cualquier escuela de magia. Aunque claro… ¡A Flitwick le parezco muy joven para dar clases de encantamientos! Me dijo que no lo consideraría hasta que la profesora Crouch planeara retirarse. —Se quedó callada un momento, mientras Albus escuchaba. El chico llevaba tiempo sin verla y en aquel momento recordó porque nunca habían tenido una amistad excesivamente estrecha: Hestia McGonagall hablaba mucho—: Aunque he oído que hay una escuela en España… quizá pruebe suerte por allá.

—¿Hablas español? —preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

—Potter, ¿nunca te dijeron los beneficios de hablar dos lenguas? —le preguntó Hestia, sonriendo más abiertamente. La verdad es que tenía unos dientes un poco chuecos, pero la sonrisa más cálida que Albus había visto nunca. Bastante debía tener ya con la nariz medio ganchuda que se cargaba—. Voy a dar clases de encantamientos. Algún día. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal se está en el Departamento de Misterios? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Apuesto que desearías conocer todos los secretos de esa sección del ministerio y vendérselos al Profeta.

Hestia se rio.

—¿Piensas tan mal de mí? ¿Venderle los secretos de tu trabajo a un periódico de mala calidad? —Fingió escandalizarse—. Al, si yo hago todo esto sin que me paguen un centavo. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se apagó en un momento, convirtiéndose en una mueca de nostalgia—. La verdad es que ya no somos como antes. Kate, Roxanne y yo. Cambiaron muchas cosas. —Se quedó mirando la salida de la carpa que habían montado a detrás de la casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley, al lado de la playa, por donde habían salido Latika y Roxanne hacía unos momentos—. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y, aunque no lo parezca, mi interés no es enterarme de la vida de los demás. Pasaron muchas cosas.

«Roxanne no volvió», se dijo Albus, completando lo que Hestia quería decir. «Roxanne se quedó sin magia».

—Ya paso el tiempo, Hestia… —murmuró Albus. Alzó la copa que tenía en las manos y tomó otra de una de las bandejas que pasó flotando cerca de allí. Era Hidromiel. Hestia no pudo dejar de notar los dedos faltantes en su mano izquierda—. ¿Brindas?

Hestia tomó la copa.

—Por la tranquilidad… —murmuró Albus. Hestia fue un poco más optimista, como siempre.

—Por la felicidad.

A lo lejos, se oyó el murmullo de las olas.

* * *

La fiesta casi había terminado. Victoire Lupin se sentía radiante y hermosa aun, con el vestido blanco de raso de falda amplia y unas mangas hermosas, que se ampliaban hacia abajo. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que su abuela parecía preocupada por algo. No lo decía, pero se le notaba a leguas.

—¿Pasa algo, abuela? —se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Fred y Angelina han dicho que se marchan, porque aún tienen que pasar a casa de los Thomas a dejar a Latika —empezó Molly—, pero Roxanne y Latika no aparecen, así que Arthur fue a buscarlas… Ay, como son, esas chicas… —Meneó la cabeza como queriendo decir «¡hormonas!» sarcásticamente y, por primera vez, Victoire la comprendió—. Claro que tú y Ted eran así también… no podían pasar dos minutos sin besarse.

—Seguro que el abuelo vuelve pronto, abuela… —Victoire sonrió y vio cómo, a lo lejos, tío Harry también se despedía de la mayoría de los invitados. Harry hablaba con la mujer rubia, la que ahora estaba al frente de la División de aurores y que Ted había insistido en invitar. A Victoire le parecía demasiado seca, pero sabía que había sido la mentora de Ted y la que lo había impulsado hacia arriba en la División de aurores, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lily seguía pegada a Scorpius Malfoy… ¿pero qué le había visto su prima a ese esperpento con tres metros de frente y cara medio triangular? Claro que había oído decir por allí que tenía el cabello rubio más bonito de todo Hogwarts. Pues en eso tenía que darle la razón, porque no había visto a ninguna chica con el cabello así de liso. Albus hablaba con Hestia McGonagall, aún, una muchacha con poca gracia, pero que a Rose le agradaba desde siempre… casi. James, su primo, al que nunca había sido demasiado unida, había llevado como acompañante a una chica de cara inexpresiva, piel oscura, y nariz un poco volteada hacia arriba. Apenas había hablado con él durante toda la noche y accedido a bailar un poco. Pero se veía de lejos que sólo estaba ahí porque James le caía lo suficientemente bien.

Victoire no pensó mucho y se sentó, por fin, junto a su recién estrenado marido. Ted y ella llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos. Al principio, a Ted le había preocupado demasiado dejar sola a su abuela, pero había acabado por aceptar que algún día tendría que dejar el nido cuando Harry le había cedido a Kreacher a Andrómeda, que parecía tener mejores ideas de cómo tratar a un elfo que él, para que la cuidara y no viviera sola. Tenían un piso en Oxford, porque a los dos les gustaba vivir en la ciudad, no como el resto de los magos, que preferían casas alejadas de la civilización.

Tomó la mano de Ted y suspiró, por fin.

—Sobrevivimos —murmuró.

—Lo sé, ya sobrevivimos a esto… —coincidió él—. Sólo nos queda sobrevivir al resto de nuestra vida juntos…

—Calla —le espetó Victoire, aun con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, fingiendo darle una colleja—. Hasta ahora nos lo hemos apañado bastante bien.

—Claro, claro…

—Además, ¿no te gustaría ser como mis abuelos? —preguntó Vic, mirando a Molly sentada unas sillas más allá, esperando a Arthur—. Llevan toda una vida juntos y aún están tan enamorados…

Ted Lupin le sonrió.

—Me encantaría terminar mi vida contigo, Vic… —murmuró—. Aunque claro, ¿lo de los niños es negociable? Porque me apetece tener niños, pero te confieso que no estoy muerto de ganas de tener siete hijos.

Victoire rió.

—Pero tendremos niños…

Ted suspiró, con la perspectiva de niños en su futuro. Bien sabía que los niños venían con horas sin dormir, con lloros en medio de la noche. Aunque según contaba su abuela, a la que le encantaba hablar de su madre, también llevaban muchas alegrías. Aunque él, a los veintisiete años, seguía sin estar totalmente seguro de todo.

—Bueno, Victoire Lupin… no seremos una pareja perfecta… —empezó a hablar, con solemnidad—, pero sí, tendremos niños. Niños que correrán por la casa y destrozaran los jardines como gnomos enfurecidos, pero sí, niños… Y, claro, vamos a envejecer juntos.

Y si no funcionaba, no les quedaba de otra: entre los magos ingleses no existía algo llamado divorcio y a menudo quienes tenían más contacto con los muggles se quejaban de que los magos ingleses vivían con dos siglos de atraso, por lo menos. Pero ellos no llegarían a eso, jamás. Entonces se oyó un grito fuera. De mujer. Molly volteó a la salida de la carpa alarmada. Ted se acercó hasta la entrada. Su rubia jefa hizo lo mismo, al igual que otros tantos. Vic fue tras Ted.

—¿Qué ocurre?

No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Su mente lo respondió.

«Algo no está bien».

* * *

—Ese grito… —murmuró James—. Roxanne. O Latika.

—Hay algo allá afuera, Potter.

—Aún me llamas por mi apellido.

—Es más sonoro que James —le espetó Liliane—. Ahora, calla. Que hay algo allá afuera. ¿Quién más huyo de la fiesta para internarse en la maleza? —preguntó, sacando la varita.

—Nadie, Hugo y Lysander volvieron hace unos momentos… Y… bueno… mi abuelo fue a buscar a Roxanne y Latika —comentó. Viendo alrededor, se dio cuenta como la atmósfera tranquila había quedado rota, la atmósfera de fiesta. Pero sabía que era algo que pasaba en su familia desde dos navidades atrás.

El miedo a que el pasado volviera y los engullera. Había visto los efectos en casi todo. La obsesión de Albus con ingresar al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, porque se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a Roxanne y estaba seguro de que, si había alguna oportunidad para ella, estaba justamente allí. La sonrisa cálida y dulce de Rose, acompañada por pesadillas constantes y paranoia continua. Su obsesión por la psicomagia, cuando antes sólo deseaba ser sanadora. Lo había visto en todos por los que habían pasado por los terribles acontecimientos de dos años atrás.

La sobreprotección de Liliane hacia su hermano, Antonin. El taciturno rostro del novio de su hermana, Scorpius Malfoy, siempre alerta. Pero lo peor había sido ver a Roxanne despertar en cuidados intensivos en San Mungo, sin magia, como si siempre hubiera sido _squib_. Ver como tía Audrey la enseñaba a acostumbrarse a ese mundo, le pagaba clases de bachillerato intensivas para que pudiera ingresar a una universidad y ser alguien en la vida.

Ver a Roxanne mirando al cielo, sabiendo que lo único que había deseado nunca era volverse golpeadora de las Holyhead Harpies y ver en su rostro la certeza pintada de que nunca podría volver a volar.

Y ahora, ese grito. Había sido Roxanne o Latika, que seguían juntas pese a todo, pero, ¿qué lo había causado? ¿Qué había allá afuera?

—¡Chispas rojas! —gritó entonces Ted señalando a un punto cerca de allí, donde aun quedaban los destellos—. ¡Hay alguien en peligro! —James no lo pensó más y salió corriendo hacia allá, al cabo de unos metros notó que Liliane, descalza, lo seguía. Rose Zeller hizo lo mismo. Ted igual. Alguno aurores más, también. Ni siquiera la noche de la boda iba a ser tranquila.

—¡James! —gritó Liliane, detrás de él—. ¡¿Esa no es tu prima?!

James se fijó en la lejanía y se dio cuenta de que Roxanne estaba allí. Sin zapatos, con el vestido chueco y mal puesto, pero aún bien. Cuando se fijó detrás de ella, corría Latika.

—¡Roxanne! —La tomó por los hombros en cuanto estuvo a su altura, aliviado de verla allí—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Latika lanzó las chispas?

Liliane y Ted también se acercaron, pero Roxanne negó con la cabeza frenéticamente antes de calmarse y respirar.

—No… No fuimos nosotras —jadeaba. Latika la alcanzó unos momentos después, también tan agitada como ella, y la misma mueca asustada.

—Eran animales… —musitó Latika.

—Animales enormes… —corroboró Roxanne—. Cambiaban de forma, a voluntad… a veces osos… a veces leones… dos. Salimos corriendo…

—¿No lanzaste tú las chispas, Thomas? —preguntó Ted, hablándole a Latika, pero la chica morena negó con la cabeza.

—No… nosotras empezamos a correr en cuanto los vimos… lancé un par de hechizos hacia atrás… pero… no vi nada… —Respiró hondo un momento y se calmó de nuevo—. Estaba preocupaba por Roxanne.

—Entonces…

—…esas chispas…

James fue el primero en darse cuenta de quien más seguía allí afuera.

—¡Mi abuelo! —gritó—. ¡Fue él!

Zeller fue la que reaccionó más rápido.

—Vuelvan a la carpa lo más rápido que puedan —le espetó a las dos chicas—. Ustedes dos… —se fijó en Liliane entonces, con una mueca de fastidió. Las nos mujeres no se soportaban—, tres… —corrigió—. Vamos allá.

—Fue por allá, Rose —le dijo Ted y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia allá, temiendo lo que pudieran encontrar.

—Animales que cambian de forma… —murmuró Liliane—. Eso no existe. Al menos, no en Reino Unido…

Dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, pero todos entendieron lo que quiso decir. «¿Contra qué peleamos?», y si algo había aprendido James junto a ella, era que no había nada más peligroso que luchar contra lo invisible o contra lo desconocido. Se acercaron hasta unas rocas que estaban cerca de la playa, y James, oyendo sólo el mar, temió lo que pudieran encontrar allí.

Y sus temores se cumplieron.

—¡Allí! —señaló Ted.

Al distinguir la figura de su abuelo, fue James quien corrió más rápido y se dio de bruces contra el cuerpo. Un cuerpo mordido por unos enormes dientes, y la sangre desparramándose sobre el suelo. Los ojos abiertos, y la varita con la que había lanzado las chistas, aun en la mano firmemente cerrada.

Y Liliane alzó la mano para señalar lo que se alejaba por la lejanía.

James intentó ir hacia allá, pero Zeller lo frenó. Era animales enormes corriendo por la arena. Animales que no hacían ni un ruido.

Y que, como Latika había dicho, cambiaban de forma.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Ahora sí, este es el verdadero comienzo de Morte. **

**Nos situamos: después de unas discusiones y un dulce final, dos años después Victoire decide adoptar el apellido Lupin y casarse con Ted. Estamos en diciembre de 2025, para que se centren, dos años después de Vendetta. Nota aparte: el hecho de que entre los magos no exista el divorció no es canon, simplemente, viendo lo purista que es la sociedad inglesa, que parece estancada en el siglo antepasado, lo puse como dato y como homenaje a El Hacedor de Reyes.**

**¿Qué ha pasado con los personajes? **

**James ya es auror, y por lo que se ve, se lleva bastante bien con Liliane después de todo. Albus ingresó al departamento de misterios y Hestia sueña con dar clases de encantamientos. Roxanne no tiene magia y Audrey Weasley pretende ayudarla para que ingrese a la universidad muggle. Ella y Latika siguen juntas… **

**Pero… **

**No todo es felicidad y bodas. **

**La boda se ve interrumpida por unas extrañas criaturas que cambian de forma animal. Enormes, y que no hacen ruido. Y bueno… la boda ha acabado mal para todos los Weasley cuando James se ha topado con el cuerpo de su abuelo. ¿Qué son esas criaturas y qué las llevó hasta allí? ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué atacaron? ¿Molly estará muy triste? Ya lo creo… **

**La canción se llama Pequeño desastre animal, de Vetusta Morla y es una muestra de mi hijoputismo de siempre, empezando Morte como he empezado. La cita, también es una pista de lo que pasa por allí… ( www . youtube watch ? v = sqG5AR – c A F4 Sin espacios)**

**No olviden…**

**Ave atque vale**

**Andrea Poulain **

**a 21 de octubre de 2013**


	3. Royals

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Royals**

_"And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood. That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz" Lorde_

* * *

Se asomó un momento por la ventana y la mañana en Amsterdam le devolvió la mirada. Vivía en un viejo departamento, no muy grande, a la orilla de uno de los canales que, en semicírculo, recorría la el centro de la ciudad. Se puso un par de pendientes que acababa de agarrar de la mesilla de noche y terminó de abrocharse la túnica. Volteó hasta la cama, donde Niklaus seguía metido, apenas con los calzoncillos puestos. Torció la su diminuta boca mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello desordenado.

—¿Cómo están mis padres? —se animó a preguntar por fin. La misma pregunta que le hacía cuando iba a verla.

—Bien —respondió él. Como siempre, sin ningún cambio—, están bien. Aunque… preocupados… bueno, tu madre. —Niklaus se puse en pie y fue hasta la silla que estaba a un lado del espejo, enfrente de la cama y tomó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta—. La oí comentar con mi madre que le preocupa no saber a quién heredar… Desde que tu padre tuvo lo de la viruela tiene esa obsesión.

—Que no me pueden heredar a mí… —musitó ella—, al menos, no lo que está en Inglaterra, que, a decir verdad, es la mayoría de la fortuna. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía cuándo escogió esto para mí. Tuvo dos opciones en sus manos, y una de ellas era Azkaban, Nik. —Justine Higgs fue a posicionarse justo delante del espejo, donde Niklaus se vestía apresuradamente—. Y eligió esta. Eligió el exilio para mí. ¿Me quiere, no crees? —Sonrió sarcásticamente, como siempre lo hacía—. Prefirió no volver a verme, que ver como pasaba dos años en prisión… —Tomó un pintalabios que estaba delante de su espejo y se pintó los labios color caoba, insistiendo en hacer que se vieran un poco más largos de lo que en verdad eran—. Yo hubiera elegido lo mismo que ella, a decir verdad. Pero no hice nada. Me senté y respondí las preguntas como me dijeron que hiciera.

—Te torturas con eso, ¿no? —inquirió Niklaus Pucey, poniéndose la última parte de la túnica, detrás de ella.

—¿Te han juzgado alguna vez? —cuestionó ella—. Después de oír el testimonio de Albus todos me encontraron culpable. Lo único que pudo hacer el idiota abogado defensor que mi madre convenció para que me representara, fue alegar que sólo tenían la mitad del rompecabezas. —Terminó de maquillarse y se puso en pie, después de sonreír frente al espejo, más convencida con el resultado—. No lo consiguieron nunca… romper la barrera del _obliviate_ en mi cabeza. Me salvó… Y ahora estoy aquí, en uno de los viejos apartamentos de mi abuelo materno. —Suspiró, como siempre—. ¿Les llevarás noticias de mí?

—Como siempre… —murmuró él—, pero… deja de torturarte, ¿quieres?

«¿Cómo te sentaría a tu soñar con tu propio juicio, una y otra vez?», pensó en contestarle, pero no lo hizo. Su vida había dado un giro completo dos años atrás y no estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho. Albus Potter en algún momento había sido un chico muy guapo, un chico muy guapo con tema de conversación que la había ayudado a pasar las horas, que le había enseñado cosas que no conocía. Albus Potter había sido todas las esperanzas rotas de su madre, Tracey Higgs, que esperaba verla convertida en Justine Potter, algo que no pasaría nunca.

—Está bien —respondió ella—. Dile a mi madre que ya encontrará alguna solución. Sé por qué no han dejado Inglaterra, ¿sabes? —le espetó—. Aún no saben si me quieren más a mí o a su dinero.

—Quizá sólo quieren heredarte.

—No pueden y lo saben.

—No les hace gracia que el Ministerio se quede con todo —le comentó Niklaus Pucey—. Dentro de cincuenta años, dentro de veinte. Cuando ellos mueran…

—Ya… —musitó Justine, volteándolo a ver—, ¿y luego?

—Cásate conmigo.

No era planeado, y Justine se quedó viéndolo como si le hubiera dado una noticia demasiado mala. La boca medio abierta de la joven de diecinueve años dejó en claro que no esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio aquella mañana, menos durante aquella plática. Así que no dijo nada, porque no lo consideró pertinente, porque consideró que Niklaus ya sabía lo que ella pensaba de aquello. Tenía diecinueve años, no iba a ser parte del juego de ajedrez de sus padres. Era una exiliada y entre lo que planeaba hacer, no era casarse.

—Justine… ¿oíste lo que dije? —le preguntó Niklaus, preocupado porque la joven no respondió absolutamente nada.

—Claro que lo hice, pero, fingiré que no oí nada y podremos seguir con nuestra vida… —espetó Justine dos segundos antes de que Niklaus la volviera a interrumpir.

—No creo en el amor eterno, pero fue tu padre quien lo dijo, ¿sabes? —empezó él—. Tu madre fue a hostigar a Zabini, que ha derrotado unas cuantas veces al Winzengamot y fue él quien le dijo que buscaran un vacío en la sentencia. Si me caso contigo y te conviertes en Justine Pucey, podré heredar en tu nombre.

—Y hacer lo que te venga en gana con mi fortuna…

—… ¡Yo no sugerí nada, es la solución de tus padres! —le espetó él, que estaba poniéndose nervioso. Ella lo notaba, lo olía con ese instinto femenino que tenía.

—¡Un matrimonio blanco!

—¡No precisamente blanco! —Niklaus señaló la cama, con las sábanas revueltas de la noche anterior. Respiró hondo cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo lo estaban desvirtuando todo—. Sólo es una solución, Justine, puedes decir no, si te apetece. Seguiré viniendo, seguiremos siendo tú y yo, a nuestra manera. —Acabó de recoger sus pertenencias—. Tengo que irme… Los negocios no esperan a nadie. —Torció la boca y Justine se preguntó porque le gustaba un chico que tenía la barbilla tan salida, para evitar preguntarse alguna otra cosa.

Cuando lo vió llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, no se contuvo.

—¿Lo desearías, no? —musitó.

Niklaus se quedó de espaldas, con la puerta a medio abrir, y Justine apenas si oyó las palabras que musitó antes de salir.

—En el fondo, siempre seremos tú y yo.

* * *

Las exequias de Arthur Weasley se le estampaban en la frente cada vez que abría el periódico con nerviosismo. Iban a dar las cinco de la tarde y ella debería estar en casa, oyendo como Ashley le contaba cosas sobre sus clases, los chicos, todo lo que había hecho con Lucy y con Eva aquellos meses en Hogwarts, y no allí, un domingo perdido en la oficina de la División de Aurores. No había casi nadie ya. James y Ted se habían ido al funeral y Alec Holmes había pedido permiso porque su esposa tenía una cita en San Mungo. Harry, que había regresado a la División, aunque no a su antiguo puesto, había ofrecido a quedarse, pero Rose le había espetado que se largara al funeral. Ya sólo quedaba el mejor amigo de James Potter, un chico de cara redonda y cabello café oscuro llamado Frank Longbottom y unos cuantos más.

Ella esperaba una cita. Desde el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas le habían dicho que tenían una pista de lo que podían ser aquellas criaturas y estaban intentado contactar con alguien. Resopló y siguió leyendo El Profeta. Las exequias de Arthur Weasley, sin ninguna foto, porque no habían permitido que la prensa sensacionalista entrara a la boda, un anunció de la próxima apertura de Sortilegios Weasley en la Rue d'Magie de París, algo sobre los negocios millonarios de los Nott, y algo más sobre los nuevos fichajes de los Chuddley Cannons, que seguían sin ganar absolutamente nada.

—¿Zeller? —era Longbottom—. Ya han llegado. Es una mujer y… le gustaría hablar directamente contigo.

—Que pase, entonces —respondió ella, dejando el periódico a un lado.

Frank abrió un poco más la puerta y dejó pasar a la mujer. Era, evidentemente, extranjera, que rondaba entre los treinta y los treinta y cinco. Tenía el cabello casi negro, muy oscuro, corto hasta los hombros, las mejillas regordetas, los labios pintados de rojo oscuro y un maquillaje discreto en general; iba vestida con una sencilla túnica gris. A Zeller le pareció, a primera, vista, que se entenderían.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer cuando Frank cerró la puerta, dejándolas solas—. Regina Ferrer —se presentó, extendiendo la mano para dejar que Zeller la estrechara. Hablaba con un acento muy marcado y había pronunciado «Ferrer» de una manera que Zeller nunca podría hacerlo. Además de que la pronunciación de «Regina» era extraña, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada—. De la Secretaría de Magia de México, Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas —aclaró.

«¿México?», se preguntó Zeller. Así que la cosa era más grande de lo que había pensado.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella, a su vez—. Rose Zeller…

—Llegó un extraño informe a mi oficina —empezó la mujer—, sobre animales enormes que cambiaban de forma a voluntad. —Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros—. ¿Le importa que fume? —Zeller negó con la cabeza. Fumar no era un hábito común entre los magos, pero le daba igual. La mujer, Regina, encendió el cigarrillo con la varita y luego de darle una calada, continuó—. Son nahuales, criaturas que sólo viven en México y en Centroamérica, ¿sabe?

—Nunca había oído sobre ellos…

—Normal —espetó Regina—. No suelen salir de su territorio y se encuentran en peligro de extinción desde hace casi un siglo. —Le dio otra calada al cigarro—. El caso llamó mi atención porque no es la primera vez que pasa en Europa, señora Zeller, aunque si la primera vez que ocurre aquí. —Zeller la miró, esperando a que continuara—. Polonia, Lituania. En todos los países ha habido incidentes con nahuales, criaturas extremadamente peligrosas si no se sabe cómo tratarlas.

—Aquí ya causaron un asesinato —le dijo Rose Zeller.

—Lo sé —respondió la mujer con la voz seca—. Los de Cooperación Mágica Internacional me lo informaron cuando llegué y me mandaron con usted en vez de con Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Aunque dudo que fuera de utilidad. Sólo México y algunos centroamericanos tienen conocimientos para tratar con los nahuales. Pero ya ve, amenazaron con contárselo a la Confederación Mágica Internacional y acusarnos de negligencia. Los nahuales son criaturas muy controladas, señora Zeller, viven en reservas especiales y ninguno ha desaparecido en los últimos meses —aclaró—. Lo que me lleva a pensar que allí afuera hay alguien con los conocimientos suficientes para para criar nahuales y pasar desapercibido.

Le dio una calada al cigarro mientras tamborileaba con los dedos, con las uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo. Aquello le dio la pista a Zeller de que la mujer estaba nerviosa.

—¿Vino usted sola? —preguntó Zeller, intrigada.

—Vengo con los tres chicos de mi equipo —le respondió la mujer—, están informándose en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. —Le dio una de las últimas caladas al cigarro, que se había fumada con extrema rapidez—. Aunque no creo que nadie aquí esté lo suficientemente capacitado como para tratar con nahuales.

—Tenemos buenos magos…

Regina Ferrer sonrió, compasiva.

—No lo dudo, señora Zeller —le dijo—, pero… ¿sabe cómo son conocidos los magos Mexicanos precolombinos? —Zeller, sin saber que responder, negó con la cabeza, así que Regina respondió—: Los amos de la muerte. Tendrá que buscar a los expertos en criaturas mágicas, no a un montón de magos que pasan los días sentados en escritorios solucionando problemas rutinarios. ¿Conoce a alguien que sea experto en criaturas extrañas y peligrosas?

Rose Zeller barajó nombres un momento, pero no le costó nada encontrar a la persona adecuada.

—Luna Scamander, es investigadora —aclaró—. Maneja una revista y se dedica a viajar por el mundo en busca de nuevas especies animales.

Regina asintió.

—La ayudaré a encontrar a esos nahuales, señora Zeller —dijo Regina, poniéndose en pie—. Busque a los mejores magos que conozca, los necesitará. Sobre todo si se especializan en Criaturas Mágicas y magia desconocida. Volveré mañana. ¿Le importa que analicemos el lugar del ataque? —preguntó.

—Para nada —respondió Zeller, pensando que era mejor dejar aquel pedazo de tierra del que ellos no habían conseguido sacar nada, a quienes sabían más—. Frank… el auror que la trajo hasta aquí —aclaró—, se encargará de llevarlos.

La mujer asintió antes de salir.

* * *

Había protecciones, así que él no estaba muy seguro de que aquello funcionara, pero no dijo nada. Mascullaba en alemán la mala idea que había sido ir hasta allá sólo por un capricho de Morrigan, pero no se quejaba. La joven de casi veintiocho años le había prometido un campo completo de experimentación y lo estaba cumpliendo. Tenía que seguir sus órdenes, pero hasta el momento no les había ido mal. Habían descabezado a la familia Weasley, matando a su patriarca.

—No entiendo qué ganas allanando un departamento _muggle_ en Amsterdam —masculló él, en alemán, como siempre. Ella le respondió en inglés, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar el alemán. Desde que había salido del Instituto Durmstrang, ni más ni menos.

—Vamos, Ilusionista —Morrigan curveó la boca—. Tú y yo sabemos que aquí no vive un _muggle_ precisamente. Y no es qué gano, si no a quién.

La encontraron mirando a la ventana, con la varita aferrada en la mano. Él sólo pudo ver su cabello rubio, que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Aún llevaba la blusa blanca que se había puesto por la mañana.

—No sé cómo han burlado las protecciones —dijo ella, con la voz fría, más cortante que le hielo, pronunciado en un pobre neerlandés con un fuerte acento inglés—, pero deberían ir largándose.

Morrigan rió. Ese era su estilo. Reírse. No dar explicaciones, hacer lo que le diera la gana siempre. Él suspiró y se preparó para ver como resultaba todo aquello.

—Justine —empezó Morrigan—, Justine Higgs —paladeó esas dos palabras, hablando justo con el tono adecuado para que la chica rubia se volviera y él pudiera apreciarla por fin. De piel blanca y delicada, tenía los labios más pequeños que él hubiera visto jamás, y los dejaba en una permanente sonrisa torcida, una mueca con la que intentaba disimularlo—. La chica que nos vendió a Albus Potter.

Aquello pareció despertar las alarmas de la chica.

—Todos parecen saber más sobre eso que yo —espetó, apuntándoles con la varita.

—Vendiste a Albus Potter, lo sé, y no lo recuerdas, eso también lo sé —empezó Morrigan—. También sé que te exiliaron para que no fueras a Azkaban y que todas tus expectativas terminaron allí. —Morrigan jugaba con la varita mientras la chica le apuntaba, con los ojos entrecerrados. Así parecía peligrosa, pero Morrigan no parecía demasiado preocupada por eso—. Sé que tienes un único deseo. Puedo cumplirlo.

—Nadie puede hacerme volver a Reino Unido. Nada —espetó ella.

—Yo sí —aseguró Morrigan—, únete a mí y te compensaré por todo. Te daré lo que siempre has deseado, poder. Puedo hundir a Potter si eso es lo que quieres. —En los ojos de la chica, Justine, apareció un brillo de codicia—. Poder, volver a tu tierra natal…, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué yo?

Morrigan sonrió antes de contestar.

—Porque ya no tienes nada que perder.

Justine lo consideró o fingió hacerlo. Él miró la escena sin entrometerse, esperando, analizando aquello. Morrigan ya no tenía aliados y estaba empezando a buscarlos. Y si aquella chica aceptaba, Morrigan encontraría la forma de atarla a ella, de convencerla de que la necesitaba. Quizá Morrigan le concedería sus deseos. Pero, por supuesto, primero cumpliría sus deseos.

—Entonces, cumple mis deseos —dijo Justine.

Su forma de decir «seré tu aliada».

Morrigan sonrió. Empezaba ganando batallas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un segundo capítulo bastante fuerte, sí, con Justine como protagonista absoluta de dos escenas. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya lo verán, ya lo verán. **

**Niklaus, que sigue con ella, le propone una solución orquestada por sus padres para que la herencia no se vaya al ministerio, pero a ella no le gusta la idea. ¿Qué hay detrás de ese «siempre seremos tú y yo»? Y luego Morrigan irrumpe en su departamento y le ofrece un trato: sus sueños a cambio de una aliada. **

**Rose Zeller ya sabe qué atacó a Arthur Weasley: nahuales, criaturas muy conocidas en la mitología mexicana. Muchas versiones existen, pero todas coinciden en lo mismo: son enormes animales con habilidades de cambiar de forma. Sin embargo, aparece un nuevo personaje: Regina Ferrer, de la Secretaría de Magia Mexicana, experta en criaturas de este tipo, dispuesta a averiguar que ocurre allí. **

**Y eso es todo. El capítulo tiene el título de una canción de una neozelandesa con voz increíble: Lorde. La canción es Royals y pertenece a su disco Pure Heroine. Habla de Niklaus y Justine, y de Justine en general. **

**Así que…**

**Cuando el portal se activa, es que las coordenadas no son incorrectas.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 1 de Noviembre de 2013**

**(día de muertos) **


	4. Synchronicity

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Synchronicity**

_"Kono nukumori wa doko he yuku no? Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no?"_ _Yui Makino_

* * *

Regina Ferrer se quedó y su equipo también. Zeller se encargó de que les consiguieran un alojamiento decente en el Caldero Chorrreante, sabiendo que, debido a la determinación que la bruja mexicana había mostrado para encontrar a quien había liberado a los nahuales en la playa de Shell Cottage, no se iría hasta que todo estuviera finiquitado. Y no sé equivocó: el mismo lunes recibió un mensaje en el avisador.

«Hay un rastro de magia no identificada en la playa. R. F», decía el mensaje, enviando desde el avisador que Zeller le había proporcionado para que pudieran estar en contacto. Así que allí estaba: hablando con Creevey, caminando al borde de la playa donde a lo lejos se veía la casa de uno de los Weasley.

—¿Nahuales? ¿Nahuales de verdad, Rose? —le preguntó él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Zeller juraba que no lo había visto tan sorprendido en toda su vida—. ¡Debiste de habérmelo contado ese mismo día!

Rose suspiró.

—Mi prioridad no era interrumpir tus agradables vacaciones en Gales —le espetó ella—. No te traje hoy aquí por los nahuales, Creevey, Cooperación Mágica Internacional ya me mandó a una experta con todo y un equipo para que descubra porque un idiota rematado soltó dos nahuales y provocó la muerte de Arthur Weasley. —Sacudió la cabeza. Los psicópatas tenían muy pocas razones para hacer las cosas y generalmente se quedaban enterradas en sus cerebros—. Te traje aquí porque aseguran haber encontrado un rastro de magia oscura y no conozco a nadie experto en eso.

Dennis se encogió de hombros.

—No es complicado descubrir el propósito de la magia negra… a veces —soltó—, funciona como la magia blanca, Rose. Si tú lanzas un _desmaius_, un _lumos_, cualquier cosa, deja un rastro inconfundible. Cada tipo de magia deja su propio rastro. La diferencia aquí es que la magia negra deja rastros mucho más fuertes que un simple _aguamenti_.

—Aún así, no podemos rastrear a nadie de esa manera —bufó Rose.

—Sólo si conoces su varita, la firma que deja ésta. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. Es inútil, la mayoría del tiempo, claro, porque los fugitivos tienden a usar diferentes varitas para despistar. A menos de que sean tontos de remate.

—Pues no creo que estos lo sean —suspiró Rose—, lograron soltar dos nahuales. Y por lo que esa mujer dijo, esas criaturas son peligrosas.

—Oh, lo son, Rose, lo son —murmuró Dennis.

—¿Cómo sabes tú tanto? —preguntó ella.

Dennis se encogió de hombros, sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

—Conocí a un cazarecompensas que había estado en América, conocía algunas bestias comunes de México y me habló de los nahuales. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabías que también tienen una reserva de dragones? —le preguntó, y, sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando mientras caminaban por la arena—: No son tan famosos, claro, y nunca tienen más de cinco ejemplares, además de que son dragones enanos.

Alzó la vista y entonces se encontraron por primera vez a Regina Ferrer, con su equipo. Tres magos que parecían tener su misma edad, rondando por los treintas. Regina se acercó en cuando los vio llegar y Dennis pudo verla por primera vez. Tenía la piel un poco más tostada que él y Rose, pero era bastante más clara que dos de los magos que había detrás de ella. Llevaba el cabello corto hasta un poco antes de los hombros, peinado con las puntas vueltas hacia afuera y vestía un abrigo largo, negro, de gabardina, al estilo muggle.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, hablando con un fuerte y marcado acento.

—Señora Ferrer —Zeller le dirigió un asentimiento—, quisiera presentarle a Dennis Creevey, —señaló a su compañero—, tiene algunos conocimientos en magia negra, así que supongo que podrá ayudarla.

Regina Ferrer sonrió y extendió la mano para saludarlo mientras Zeller miraba a los otros tres. Se le hacía extraña la manera en que se trataban, tan cálida, aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían.

—Efectivamente, hubo nahuales aquí —confirmó ella—, sin embargo, nos llamó la atención encontrar un rastro tan claro de magia negra unos cien metros más allá. —Empezó a caminar, dejando a su equipo detrás, guiando a Rose y a Dennis—. No pudimos averiguar que era, así que en ese sentido no nos dice mucho, pero, definitivamente, habla de que quien liberó a los nahuales, sabe controlarlos a la perfección, para estar tan cerca de sus criaturas cuando estas atacaron a un inocente… —Finalmente, llegaron a un punto de la playa donde Rose fue capaz de sentir la magia que había quedado. Aquello siempre se le había dado mal. Y conocía a personas, como Dennis, que sentían la energía liberada por la magia de manera casi instintiva—. En un principio nos sorprendió, nunca habíamos visto esa clase de magia. Sin embargo, analizándolo más, nos dimos cuenta de que no era magia que saliera de una varita cualquiera…, si no más bien, algún objeto en especial, otro tipo de canalizador.

—Magia corrupta —murmuró Dennis—. La siento. Sin embargo, no puedo identificar nada más…

Rose lo miró con decepción. Había esperado que él supiera lo que había allí, pero, además de confirmar que era magia corrupta, y que había salido de un objeto, no parecía poder aportar nada más.

—Rose…. —empezó Dennis, hablándole con era mirada de «no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir» y ella temió lo que saliera de sus labios—. ¿Recuerdas a Liliane Zabini? ¿La experta en artículos encantados con magia negra? Creo que nos vendría bien…

* * *

No era muy común ver a un mago con la túnica negra de inefable, que lo marcaba como parte del Departamento de Misterios, en la primera planta del Ministerio de Magia, donde estaban las oficinas de los más altos cargos del Ministerio, con muchos como miembros del Winzengamot. Albus Potter se topó a un mago con la túnica morada característica que siempre llevaban puestos en los tribunales, ubicados en la misma planta que el Departamento de Misterios, que mascullaba contra un tal Blaise Zabini y a una bruja que intentaba calmarlo. Algunos lo miraban con abierta curiosidad y, por allí, le pareció oír algo como «los inefables son tipos raros».

Pero la verdad era que a él sólo le habían pedido que subiera a dejar un informe a un tal Roderick Barfleur que lo había despachado en dos minutos luego de ver el pergamino que le llevaba por encima y comentar, entre dientes que los inefables guardaban bien sus secretos. Así que, a las cinco de la tarde de aquel día, Albus ya no tenía más cosas que hacer y se dirigía hacia la salida cuando se topó cara a cara con Hestia McGonagall.

—¡Hestia! —saludó, sorprendido. Ella alzó la mirada y medio sonrió cuando reconoció a Albus Potter.

—Al, qué sorpresa verte por aquí… —dijo ella y luego miró su túnica—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el departamento de misterios? —le preguntó.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que venir a entregar un informe a Barfleur —suspiró—. No tengo ni idea de que quería, pero dudo que entienda la mitad de lo que ponía allí… Estaba lleno de palabrería para inefables. —«Y ni siquiera yo la acabo de entender aún». Llevaba dos años en el departamento y seguía teniendo la categoría de Aprendiz, lo cual significaba ayudar a inefables más experimentados mientras estos le enseñaban acerca del trabajo y hacer de chico de los recados—. Y tú, ¿a qué has venido por aquí? —le preguntó a Hestia.

—En realidad venía al segundo nivel, pero pasé a ver a mi padre antes de irme… —se encogió de hombros—. Registro de animagos —aclaró.

Albus Potter no tardó ni dos segundos en comprender aquello. Hestia era la primera chica de su generación que lo había logrado.

—¿Así que, eres, oficialmente, animaga? —le preguntó, y dejó notar su admiración en la voz.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Una loba.

—Felicidades…

—Gracias, Albus —se quedó viéndolo—. ¿No tienes que volver abajo? —le preguntó.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Acabó mi turno y Ling dijo que me podía marchar apenas entregara esto. —No llevaba nada. Como Su Ling le había dicho en su primer día en el Departamento de Misterios: no necesitaba llevar nada al trabajo. Todo lo necesario lo encontraría allá abajo. Albus sabía que era para evitar la fuga de información del Departamento de Misterios.

—Ah… —Hestia se encogió de hombros.

Albus tuvo una idea.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo a la Bruja de Blair?

Hestia levantó la ceja.

—¿Hasta Wiltshire? —Hestia sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que existe la aparición, y eso… pero tengo que ir hasta Nairn cuando vuelva a casa. Podemos dar una vuelta por El Caldero Chorreante, si te parece.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Pues vamos.

Se dirigieron al Atrio del Ministerio de magia para después salir a las calles frías de Londres, en donde oscurecía poco después de las tres de la tarde y nevaba. Pasaron desapercibidos entre los transeúntes a pesar de llevar capas, porque la mayoría de ellos creía que eran abrigos largos. Finalmente, se desaparecieron desde un callejón hasta una calle cercana al Caldero Chorreante, regentado por Hannah Longbottom, una regordeta mujer.

Entraron en el lugar, que estaba atascado de gente que intentaba protegerse de la nevada y buscaron una mesa.

—¡Hola, Al! —saludó una voz.

—¡Eva!

Una chica de quince años acababa de acercarse a ellos, tenía el rostro redondo tan parecido al de su padre y el cabello rubio peinado en dos trenzas medio desordenadas por el aire.

—¡Al!

Esta vez fue una pelirroja, de la misma edad que Eva Lonbottom, la que se acercó. Tenía el rostro parecido al de su pelirroja madre y los ojos chispeantes. A veces, su abuela Molly solía decir que Lucy Weasley le recordaba a una mezcla de Charlie y los gemelos, nada parecida su padre, el tío de Al.

—Hola, Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mamá acaba de traerme —dijo—, Eva y yo estamos esperando a Ashley, vamos a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales que van a lanzar en Sortilegios Weasley, tío George nos invitó.

Albus asintió, mientras que Eva carraspeó.

—Ey, ¿van a querer algo? Mi mamá me mandó a averiguar qué iban a tomar… —entornó los ojos, mirándolos a ambos.

—Ah, un té está bien —pidió Hestia—. Bien caliente, por favor.

—Hidromiel, si tienes —pidió Albus.

Eva asintió y se fue, seguida por Lucy Weasley. Las dos parecían deseosas de que apareciera Ashley para poder irse a ver los fuegos artificiales en vez de estar allí, ayudando a la señora Longbottom con la clientela.

—Es mona, tu prima… —comentó Hestia.

—Sí, no se parece nada a su padre, o a su hermana… —Albus sacudió la cabeza—. Molly es una especie de genio incomprendido. Vic, Louis y Rose, por ejemplo, son los inteligentes de la familia… y quizá Molly lo sea, pero el punto está en que sólo estudia lo que le interesa. Aritmacia, creo que tomó Alquimia en sexto y séptimo, astronomía… y en lo demás es un desastre. Creo que en la familia se sigue comentando su T en Historia de la Magia y su D en Pociones.

Hestia sonrió ante la parrafada de Albus, sin saber qué decir.

—Tienes una familia muy grande…

Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Algo, pero no me llevo con todos ellos… —comentó, al aire, lo que hizo que Hestia frunciera un poco las cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, a veces siento que hablo un idioma diferente que ellos. Y hasta donde sé, todos hablamos inglés… —suspiró, no parecía gustarle aquel tema.

—Quizá sólo piensan diferente… —dejó caer Hestia—. En mi casa me pasaba un poco lo mismo… Mi padre quería que hiciera carrera política, como él, en el Winzengamot. Pero yo no quiero, eso se le da mejor a mi hermano que a mí —sonrió—. Me gustaba hablar con mi tía, gracias a ella quiero volverme profesora.

—¿Y cómo te va con eso?

Hestia se encogió de hombros.

—Envié algunas solicitudes al extranjero, pero en ninguna escuela han contestado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que probaré enseñar a chicos educados en casa, los que no van a Hogwarts. Me consideran demasiado joven como para convertirme en profesora. Y Crouch no piensa retirarse pronto, a pesar de que me empieza a parecer senil.

Albus sonrió.

—Aquí tienen… —los interrumpió la voz de Eva Longbottom, que le puso una taza de té enfrente a Hestia y una copa de hidromiel a Albus. Y se fue, después de mirarlos con curiosidad.

Hestia le dio un sorbo al té.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué diablos decidiste que acabar en el Departamento de Misterios sería una buena idea? —le preguntó.

Albus emitió un sonido indescifrable. Hestia decidió esperar a obtener una respuesta… O no obtenerla que, al parecer, era lo que iba a pasar. Porque el chico no parecía muy abierto con eso.

—La verdad, es que quería ser un famoso rompedor de maldiciones —empezó a contar—, ya sabes, trabajar para Gringotts, ir al extranjero y conocer culturas extrañas. Por eso estudié Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Alquimia… —comentó—, pero al final, resultó que necesitaba las mismas materias para convertirme en inefable. Y allí acabé.

Hestia quiso saber por qué. Y lo preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

Albus le dirigió la mirada más franca que pudo.

—Por Roxanne. Porque si ella tiene solución, sólo puedo encontrarla allí.

* * *

—Creo que ya está todo… —Fred Weasley miró la maleta, satisfecho—. Ahora tendrán que buscar a un nuevo compañero —dijo. James tenía la idea de que ese piso no sería lo mismo sin Fred, que había tenido la idea de que podían irse los tres, James, Frank y él, a vivir por su cuenta en un piso en medio de Londres. Habían ahorrado desde los quince para aquello, pero al final, Ginny Potter y George Weasley acabaron pagando parte del alquiler del piso—. Si no, el alquiler les saldrá más caro…

James se encogió de hombros. Desde que Frank y él recibían un sueldo por parte de la División de Aurores, mantenerse se estaba haciendo un poco más fácil.

—Te extrañaremos… —dijo—. Frank se disculpó por no poder estar para despedirte…

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, primo —sonrió—. Aunque no espero quedarme mucho tiempo en París… unos meses, a lo sumo.

Fred había declarado, hacia unas pocas semanas, que podía encargarse de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en la Rue d'Magie, de París, el equivalente al callejón Diagon en Francia. Y, como los ánimos no estaban por los aires, George y Angelina anunciaron que irían al continente a pasar la navidad.

—Seguro te gusta y te quedas… —lo pinchó James.

—¡Que no! Que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida hablando francés con estiradas francesas —aseguró Fred—. Menos si se parecen a Victoire… —sacudió la cabeza. Su prima de francesa sólo tenía a su madre, pero era un buen ejemplo—. No, yo quiero abrir un Sortilegios Weasley en la Gran Manzana… ¡Nueva York!

James sonrió al oír los planes de su primo y sacudió la cabeza. Quizá, en una o dos generaciones, Sortilegios Weasley se extendiera por el mundo.

Entonces, oyó que la chimenea —que habían mandado instalar especialmente, porque al parecer ningún piso moderno tenía una, y ellos tenían que estar conectados a la red flú—, prendía y salió al salón. Allí se encontró con que Liliane Zabini acababa de aparecer, con un abrigo verde oscuro.

—Me mandaste un mensaje —dijo, a modo de saludo—. Vine en cuando llegó tu lechuza…

Fred también se asomó a ver quién había llegado y, al distinguir a Liliane, se le pasó el interés.

—Zabini —saludó, con un asentimiento.

—Weasley —correspondió ella, y después volteó hacia James—: ¿Y bien? —inquirió—. ¿Para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia?

—Zeller quiere verte.

No se apreció ninguna reacción en el rostro de Liliane, pero James supo leer su incredulidad en la ceja que alzó, sólo un poco.

Fres se quedó mirándolos y, finalmente, resopló. Volvió a meterse al cuarto en el que tenía la maleta y salió un momento después, cargándola.

—Pues yo me voy… —dijo—, tengo que hacer fila para tomar un traslador internacional… —Se acercó a James y le estrechó la mano. Dirigió un asentimiento en dirección a Zabini—. Adiós, James…, Zabini. —Y se metió en la chimenea, con dirección al ministerio de magia. Su madre se las había arreglado para que pudiera conectarla por una hora.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Liliane cuando Fred desapareció—. ¿A dónde exactamente vamos?, ¿y por qué tu jefa quiere verme?

—En realidad no es ella —explicó James—, Creevey fue el que sugirió tu nombre. Y, salgamos al pasillo, a ver si no hay nadie y podemos desaparecernos desde ahí. —Se encaminó a la puerta de salida del apartamento, dejando que Liliane pasara primero—. Vamos a Shell Cottage. De nuevo. Al parecer, descubrieron magia negra…, tu especialidad.

James sonrió y, al ver que no había absolutamente nadie en el pasillo, le tendió el brazo, para desaparecerse con ella. Aparecieron a pocos metros de donde Zeller, Creevey, y una bruja de cabello oscuro, claramente extranjera, con un abrigo negro de una tela que parecía gabardina.

—Potter —saludó Zeller, de manera seca—. Creí que nunca llegarías…

—Hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido…

—Bueno… —Zeller señaló a la bruja extranjera—. Les presentó a Regina Ferrer, especialista en criaturas mágicas —dijo, y después los señaló a ellos—. Ferrer —aún le costaba pronunciar aquel apellido, que en sus labios sonaba como «Feguer»—, el auror Potter y… la señorita Zabini.

Creevey decidió cortar las presentaciones.

—Creo que te interesará ver esto, Zabini —y empezó a caminar en dirección a unas rocas que estaban poco más allá.

—Encontramos un reducto de magia negra —añadió Zeller, pero Zabini la cortó.

—No existe la magia negra —espetó, inclinándose sobre las rocas que Creevey le señalaba—. Sólo existe la magia usada para buenos o malos propósitos…

Zeller no dijo nada más, pero miró a Zabini evidentemente molesta. No le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, para nada. Sin embargo, la bruja mexicana, Regina, intervino al ver la tensión en el ambiente.

—Creemos que no fue producida por un varita —explicó, y James pudo apreciar el acento con el que hablaba—, sino por un objeto encantado, o un canalizador.

Liliane asintió. Sacó la varita y la movió por encima de aquellas rocas. Después de un segundo, suspiró.

—Esto no es magia negra —dictaminó—, sólo es magia muy muy antigua…

—¿Ancestral? —aventuró James, que conocía los efectos de ésta gracias a Liliane.

La chica de piel oscura negó.

—No. Magia del solsticio.

* * *

**Bon jour!**

**Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, oh, sí, y espero que la mayoría se mantengan más o menos de la misma longitud… **

**Pero bueno, a lo que vamos. ¡Han encontrado algo, además del rastro de los animales! Por supuesto, no es el área de los mexicanos, así que Zeller lleva Creevey y Creevey sugiere a Zabini, para disgusto de la jefaza. Y Liliane Zabini acaba allí y, efectivamente, descubre de qué se trata, ¿magia del solsticio? ¿De qué creen que se trate? **

**Y sobre Albus, por fin sabemos por qué se convirtió en un inefable del Departamento de Misterios: cree que es responsable por lo de Roxanne. Por supuesto, también tenemos noticias de Hestia, la mejor amiga de Rose, que ha conseguido convertirse en animaga como su abuela. Y es una loba… seguro tenemos oportunidad de verla.**

**Pues eso es todo por ahora… **

**Las cicatrices nos enseñan que el pasado fue real.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 26 de diciembre de 2013**


	5. Voy a hacerte recordar

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Voy a hacerte recordar**

_"Voy a hacerte recordar, lo que ya no será lo que ya no tendrás lo que ya no podrás tener." La Habitación Roja_

* * *

Aquella mañana, martes. Liliane Zabini seguía dándole vueltas a lo de la magia del solsticio. En su biblioteca no había encontrado casi nada de utilidad y estaba frustrada. Pero, por nata curiosidad, quería saber más de todo aquello, conocía la magia del solsticio, y el rastro que dejaba, tan parecido a la magia común y corriente, quizá como magia negra, pero sólo por encima. Porque celebrar el solsticio era costumbre entre familias viejas, como los Malfoy, los Greengrass, o los Nott. La mayoría de las familias organizaban suntuosas fiestas por el solsticio, uno de los días más importantes del año para los sangre puras. Muchos se lamentaban que los demás magos no apreciaran los días verdaderamente importantes y celebraran, en vez de eso, cosas _muggles_, como el año nuevo.

—Padre… —Liliane entró al salón de invierno. Blaise Zabini estaba allí, en vez de en el Ministerio, lo cual indicaba que no tenía trabajo, o simplemente no le daba la gana presentarse a trabajar. Podía permitirse hacer eso.

—Liliane —saludó él, y levantó la copa. Vino de elfo, tal y como ella esperaba. Se levantó, fue hasta uno de los muebles y sacó otra copa. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que la botella le sirviera un poco—. ¿Brindas conmigo? —pidió. Liliane asintió y se acercó. A los cuarenta y cinco años, Blaise Zabini parecía de cincuenta, aunque aún resultaba atractivo.

La chica tomó la copa.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —le preguntó a su padre.

—Por Pi —él sonrió, con la mirada llena de nostalgia y de una tristeza cuya magnitud Liliane no alcanzaba a comprender—, tu madre.

—Por ella —murmuró Liliane, y chocó la copa, a la memoria de Pansy Zabini, la mujer que la había traído al mundo.

Le dio un sorbo y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Liliane no sabía que decir, porque, cuando su padre se encerraba en sí mismo, no lo entendía, no del todo. Y en ese momento descubría lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser. Su padre siempre le había parecido abierto, de carcajada fácil, como Antonin, y sin embargo, Blaise Zabini la prefería a ella. Porque los dos tendían a encerrarse, porque ninguno de los dos sabía lidiar con la tristeza.

—Fue mi primer amor, Liliane —confesó Blaise Zabini—. Me enamoré de ella cuando tenía dieciséis años como un idiota. Le puse un anillo a los veintidós años y le prometí que la amaría para siempre. —Se encogió de hombros y apuró el vino de elfo—. Y lo haré. Nunca podré enamorarme de otra mujer como me enamoré de ella.

Liliane medio sonrió. Nunca había comprendido del todo a sus padres, pero al menos tenía claro que se querían. No supo que decir. Nunca se había enamorado así, no de esa manera. Su única relación había acabado abruptamente a los dieciséis años y desde entonces se había cerrado.

Blaise Zabini le correspondió la sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cuando te enamores, lo sabrás…

Se encogió de hombros. Y Liliane supo que era el momento de preguntar lo que quería.

—Padre… —empezó, titubeante—, ¿sabes algo de la magia del solsticio? Hay un rastro. En donde asesinaron a Arthur Weasley.

Blaise Zabini sacudió la cabeza.

—Ay, niña —medio suspiró, mirando a Liliane—, a estas alturas ya deberías saber a quién preguntarle. ¿Quieres que le escriba diciendo que irás a verlo?

Liliane medio asintió. Había llegado la hora de ir a ver a Theodore Nott, el viejo amigo de su padre.

Se dirigió a la mansión Nott, ubicada en Nottingham. La casa donde vivían la familia era mucho más grande que la gran mansión de los Zabini. Liliane sabía que los Nott se encontraban entre las familias más ricas de la Inglaterra mágica. Allí se ubicaban también, por supuesto, los Malfoy y los Macmillan. Pero los Zabini no eran ingleses, ellos habían salido de Italia y habían amasado la fortuna gracias a su abuela paterna, Caterina Zabini, que había obtenido increíbles herencias.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, acudió un elfo que la escoltó hasta el recibidor, donde se encontró a Emmanuel, el hijo mayor de los Nott, de diecinueve años. Pálido, de ojos verdes como su madre, se estaba poniendo una túnica de invierno en el recibidor.

—Hola, Emmanuel —saludó.

El chico correspondió con una media sonrisa que apenas se atisbó en sus labios.

—Liliane, ¿vienes a ver a mi padre?

La chica asintió.

—Sí, asuntos de negocios —mintió, para salir del paso. No le gustaba que aquel chico se metiera en asuntos que podrían ponerlo en peligro.

—Lo encontrarás en su despacho —le dijo Emmanuel, señalándole el camino. Después, la dejó sola, pero Liliane se orientaba bastante bien en aquellos pasillos.

Cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho, la voz seca de Theodore Nott le respondió con un simple «Pase».

—Buenos días, señor Nott —saludó, extendiendo la mano. Theodore se la estrechó.

—Señorita Zabini, hacía tiempo que no la veía por aquí —le dijo Nott, a modo de informal saludo—, aunque he de decir que su hermano casi vive aquí. Él y Jezabel fueron hace rato a tomar algo al Callejón Diagon. Y mañana lo volverás a hacer… —sacudió la cabeza—. Amor adolescente.

Liliane sonrió por compromiso.

—Bueno, señor Nott…

—Ah, claro, ¿a qué ha venido, señorita Zabini? —preguntó él, con interés.

—Magia. Hay un rastro de magia delo solsticio en el lugar donde asesinaron a Arthur Weasley… —explicó.

—Creí que a Weasley lo habían matado unos animales —la interrumpió Nott, mirando los papeles que tenía enfrente. Hasta el momento no parecía muy interesando.

—En efecto, sin embargo, ese rastro de magia indudablemente llama la atención, no debería estar allí si a Arthur Weasley lo asesinaron animales, y sin embargo, lo está —dejó caer Liliane Zabini—. Creen que ese rastro lleva allí desde el sábado, el veinte, pero el solsticio de invierno fue este domingo, así que…

Theodore Nott levantó la vista y la cortó con un gesto rápido.

—La energía del solsticio, sobre todo el de invierno, es más fuerte el veintiuno, sí —empezó—, pero si quieren canalizar energía pueden hacerlo desde uno o dos días antes… hasta uno o dos después, aunque claro, el encantamiento, o la maldición, no será tan fuerte. ¿Usaron una varita?

Liliane negó.

—No hay rastro. Era algo encantado. Un canalizador diferente.

Theodore Nott entornó los ojos.

—Nunca había oído sobre eso… —reconoció—, mas tiene sentido, claro. Quizá necesitaban la energía del solsticio para activar ese canalizador… la pregunta, señorita Zabini, es por qué. —Volvió a los papeles que miraba—. Puede usar mi biblioteca, si quiere. Buscar lo que necesita, o seguir preguntándome lo que quiera… —se encogió de hombros—. Será un desperdicio no poder examinar lo mismo el rastro, pero el ministerio no me quiere. Y la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por un milagro y testimonios falsos, creo que yo no estaría aquí, hablando con usted.

Sonrió con una mueca.

—Aunque le aseguro que me interesa que me mantenga informado sobre el asunto… sobre todo si puedo serle de ayuda.

Liliane asintió. Volvían, de un modo u otro, a ser algo parecido a cómplices. Aunque, por supuesto, su mejor cómplice, siempre sería James.

* * *

Volvían a estar en Inglaterra. Aquel país no le gustaba del todo a Evzek Köhler, pero admitía que constituía todo un campo de experimentación y Morrigan se lo había proporcionado. Llevaban un año juntos, vagando, y él la había llevado a todas partes. Sobre todo a América, unos meses, antes de volver a su tierra, a que ella rescatara a su hermano y él causara un desastre. Y lo haría con mucho gusto.

—Ilusionista… —llamó Morrigan. Llevaban unos días en aquella casa de campo. No había nadie y era espaciosa. Si los dueños aparecían, seguro Morrigan se deshacía de ellos en más de lo que él tardaba en pestañear—, tengo una idea. Tiene que saber que soy yo —musitó.

—Es peligroso, se dispararán todas las alarmas sobre ti —la previno él, sabiendo, de antemano, que Morrigan Lestrange no le iba a hacer caso. Su orgullo se lo impediría. Tenía que decir que era ella, avisarles, dar a notas su presencia. Siempre había sido así. Desde que estaban en Durmstrang y ella era Morrigan Schumann, para ocultar su verdadera identidad—, quizá sea más seguro en el anonimato.

Morrigan negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería estar en el anonimato. No lo soportaba. Quería todas las luces sobre ella, y estar en el centro del escenario. Que los reflectores la apuntaran y todos la buscaran, especialmente, porque siendo como era, Evzek sabía que no la iban a encontrar. Porque Morrigan nunca dejaba cabos sueltos, ni rastros que llevaran a alguna parte.

—Quiero que sepan a qué he venido —repitió—, que soy yo, y que estoy aquí. Quiero que desplieguen toda la seguridad que puedan y que me busquen. Porque quiero ver su desesperación cuando no me encuentren, cuando yo logre lo que me proponga y ellos, aun cuando les he advertido, no puedan detenerme.

Evzek se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi estilo, pero si eso quieres…

Morrigan rio. Una risa demasiado hueca.

—Por supuesto, nadie tendrá ni idea de ti —sonrió—. Me encargaré de mantenerte en el anonimato, Ilusionista.

Él sonrió ante la idea. Después de todo, Morrigan se iba a salir con la suya, pero mientras de él no se supiera nada, no había ningún problema. Morrigan lo vio sonreír y esbozó una mueca extraña.

—¿Sabes, ilusionista, que sigues siendo arrebatadoramente guapo?

Él ensanchó la sonrisa, a modo de guasa.

—¿Sabes, Morrigan, que sigues estando loca? —respondió a su vez.

No le dijo nada más. Sabía que, a pesar de todos los halagos, Morrigan era una mujer desequilibrada y peligrosa, y sólo había un hombre en su vida: el albino, su hermano Adolf.

* * *

Padmé había tenido la idea. Dahlia McLaggen la había propagado entre las cuatro y estaban allí. Habían quedado de verse a unos metros de la entrada del lugar, que se acababa de abrir en el callejón Diagon. A unos cuantos locales de dónde se encontraba Sortilegios Weasley, estaba el anuncio del Bar del Vampiro. En El Profeta habían dicho que era un lugar bastante bien para ir a divertirse un rato. Y cuando Padmé Wood le había dicho que quería salir, Dahlia no había dudado ni dos segundos en sugerir el lugar.

Cuando apareció, arreglada con un sencillo vestido color salmón y 8n abrigo de igual color que combinaba con el cabello rubio que había heredado de sus dos progenitores y los ojos claros que había sacado de Lavender McLaggen, además se cierto gusto por la carne a medio guisar, se encontró a Padmé en la puerta. Pantalón oscuro y una blusa color rojo que resaltaba entre la multitud y combinaba perfectamente con su piel medio morena.

—¡Padmé! ¿Y las demás chicas? —La castaña se encogió de hombros, ninguna había llegado.

—Ni idea de ellas, dijeron que llegarían puntuales, pero ya las conoces… —Padmé Wood le sonrió.

—¿Y por qué tanta prisa por salir, Padmé? —preguntó Dahlia, como siempre curiosa. Después de todo, gracias a eso había elegido su profesión: a los veintiún años había pasado por infinidad de revistas y medios, para, al final, ser aceptada como redactora de Espectáculos en El Profeta.

Padmé se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía ganas de evadirme un poco… —confesó ella y Dahlia, que intuyó de que se trataba, no agregó nada más, ni insistió.

De hecho, justo en ese momento, vió a Amanda Thorne acercándose. Alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la chica rubia que se acercó rápidamente. Llevaba un abrigo negro y se resguardaba del frío.

—En Bristol no hacía tanto frío… en serio —fueron las primeras palabras de aquella chica hija de _muggles_—. Hola chicas —sonrió—. ¿Aún esperamos a Siobhan?

Dahlia asintió.

—Aseguró que vendría…

—Pero es que es una impuntual… —rebatió Amanda.

—¿Qué soy qué? —interrumpió una voz por detrás y Amanda se quedó blanca. Una chica de cabello negro encrespado y rizado, además de algunos característicos rasgos irlandeses era la que, justo atrás de ellas, con un grueso abrigo color verde, había pronunciado esas palabras—. Que poca fe me tiene, en serio… —sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿entraremos al bar del vampiro alguna vez? —las apuró mientras se movía hasta la entrada.

Se formaron apenas unos minutos y entraron después de cruzar la línea de edad que evitaba que los menores de edad entraran por allí.

Cuando lograron ubicarse en una mesa, fue Amanda la que habló.

—¿Y qué celebramos? ¿O no celebramos?

—Que Padmé quería salir… —Dahlia se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su amiga—. Oh, no te ofendas, eres la más tímida de las tres —le sonrió consiliadoramente—. Y bueno… podemos intentar cazar a un guapo heredero…

Siobhan Finnigan suspiró, con una mezcla de diversión y hartazgo.

—Desde que no sales con Fred Weasley tienes unas ideas… —le dijo— y luego te olvidas que a mí los herederos no me van.

Dalhia la miró, fingiéndose ofendida.

—¡Oye, que a mí la soltería no me sienta nada bien! —increpó, pero la risa amenazaba con ganarle y salir a borbotones—. ¡Y menos un año de soltería! —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ninguna de nosotras creyó que lo tuyo con Fred fuera a llegar muy lejos. Cuando duró tres años, nos sorprendimos… —soltó la pequeña Amanda, sonriendo. Dahlia no dudaba que dijera la verdad, pero con ese tono…, parecía que se estaba burlando.

—Oh, sí, es que eso no tenía pies ni cabeza, Dahlia… —reconoció Padmé Wood—. Si lo único que hacían era estar en la cama. Y cortar. Y volver después de una noche loca en la cama. Y besarse. Mujer, que sus labios parecían pegados con una potente poción o algo peor.

Dahlia enrojeció.

—Al menos tenía algo… —se encogió de hombros y miró a Padmé de manera pícara—. Nunca te atreviste a decirle a Dominique… ya sabes… que lo imaginabas desnudo en sueños.

—¡Es que eso no se dice, Dahlia, por Morgana! —exclamó.

—¿En serio? —Siobhan se interesó por aquello, pero el mesero la interrumpió.

—Vaya pinta… —murmuró Amanda por lo bajo al ver a aquel mesero, que llevaba unos colmillos falsos puestos y una capa del conde Vlad.

—Ehm… —el chico no parecía del todo cómodo allí, siendo examinado por cuatro chicas de veintiún años—. ¿Qué van a tomar?

—Whisky de fuego… —se apresuró a pedir Dahlia, pero las demás chicas pidieron únicamente una copa de hidromiel.

El mesero se marchó y ellas pudieron seguir platicando. Padmé enrojeció cuando se mostraron más que interesadas en sus fantasías con Dominique Weasley, un chico que había ido a Gryffindor un año por encima de ellas cuatro. Iba a confesarles la verdad esa noche, y a darles buenas noticias, pero en aquel momento decidió que iba a picarlas.

—Bueno, si hablamos de chicas que nunca se confesaron —dijo—, seguro que Amanda nunca le confesó a James Potter que estaba loca por él. ¿O no tenías una foto suya debajo de la almohada? —El último dato no era cierto, pero funcionó a la perfección: Amanda Thorne se puso completamente roja.

—¡Oye! ¡Esa foto nunca existió!

—Se complican mucho con los chicos —dictaminó Siobhan—, por eso prefiero a las chicas.

Dahlia sacudió la cabeza y no le hizo mucho caso a Siobhan. Siempre sacaba comentarios así cuando ellas empezaban a discutir sobre sus conquistas o sus amores imposibles y platónicos.

—Bueno, aunque no creo que Amanda tenga muchas posibilidades con Potter ahora… —musitó, y parecía deseosa de soltar alguna información—. ¿Saben de qué me enteré? Llevó a Liliane Zabini a la boda de Ted y Victoire Lupin…

—¿Llevó a la reina del hielo?

—¿A la chica de Pucey?

—¿No era su enemiga acérrima y se odiaban?

Las otras tres parecían sorprendidas. Dahlia sonrió, muy pagada de sí misma. Y entonces, Siobhan, cansada de todo aquel drama, soltó una noticia; al oírla, Padmé supo que tendría que esperar para soltar las suyas.

—Ey, chicas, ¡que conocí a una chica! —soltó.

Dahlia, casi relamiéndose los labios, fue la primera en mostrarse interesada.

—¿Y esta vez estás segura de que es la indicada?

Siobhan asintió y empezó a decir algo. Pero nunca terminó y las demás nunca oyeron lo que quería decir. Los gritos empezaron en ese momento.

Padmé, por un momento, no comprendió que pasaba. Hasta que vió aquellas cosas. Se arrastraban y dejaban un rastro de plumas tras de sí. Eran enormes. Fue la primera en reaccionar a la histeria de sus amigas y sobreponerse a los gritos.

—¡Tenemos que ir hacia la salida! ¡Vamos! —gritó, sacando la varita. Nunca había sido buena para defensa. Lo único que se le había dado bien era el Quidditch y precisamente por eso era jugadora de las Avispas de Wimbourne en el pueso de cazadora—. ¡Vamos! —gritó, aún más desesperada, al ver como una de aquellas cosas que se arrastraba saltaba directo a la cara de un mesero y empezaba a tragárselo.

Siobhan se apresuró a seguirla y Dahlia hizo lo propio. Se movían en medio de una multitud histérica, y su avance era muy lento. Estaban muertas de miedo. Sin embargo, mientras más se alejaran de las mesas cercanas a la barra, más seguras estarían.

—¡Esperen! —las interrumpió, Dahlia—, ¡esperen! ¡Amanda está atrapada aun cerca de nuestra mesa entre la gente!

Siobhan se dio la vuelta. Padmé hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento detonó la bomba. Y donde había estado Amanda hasta ese momento, no quedaba nada. Sólo un hoyo negro, perfectamente esférico. Y nada más. Había oído de eso. Hacía dos años, en King Cross.

—No… no… —murmuró Siobhan, volviendo un poco.

—¡NO! —gritó Padmé—. ¡No, Siobhan, no puedes volver allá!

Intentó detenerla pero entonces todo acabó como había empezado, en un momento. Aquellas criaturas que se arrastraban y dejaban plumas a su paso estallaron, convirtiéndose en humo. Padmé empezó a sentirse somnolienta, medio dormida, con pesadez. Antes de caer desmayada, todavía recordó que no le había dicho a las chicas que había estado saliendo con Dominique Weasley y que no sabía qué hacer, porque sentía que su carrera en el Quidditch había acabado antes de comenzar: estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como siempre, Liliane Zabini acaba envuelta en misterios que tienen magia antigua como base. Y es que Creevey acertó, ella sabe más de eso, por más que Rose no la quiera. Así que después de una escena melancólica con su padre, se dirige con Nott, que comparte su mismo interés. Aunque claro, para el ministerio, es poco menos que un marginado y un paria… **

**¡Por fin conocemos el nombre de Ilusionista, como Morrigan insiste en llamarlo! No tiene ningún significado en especial, o quizá sí… Nah, sólo lo puse porque me gustó y porque le quedaba. Y Morrigan prepara grandes cosas lo que nos lleva a las escena de las cuatro chicas…**

**¡Que ha acabado en completa tragedia!**

**Las chicas, bueno, supongo que saben de donde salieron sus apellidos, excepto el de la hija de muggles, Amanda Thorne (todo el mundo debería ver Revenge, en serio). Bueno, a las chicas no les ha ido bien, ¿siguen vivas? Hasta la próxima semana. **

**La canción que le da título al capítulo es de la Habitación roja y tiene todo que ver con Morrigan. Y un poco con Padmé Wood al final.**

**Y…**

**"Love always, Charlie"**

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 27 de diciembre de 2013**


	6. It's time

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo V: It's time**

_"It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was" Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Los había reunido allí, en su despacho. Dennis Creevey recargado en actitud indolente en el archivero de atrás con la mirada cargada de interés en el incidente, Harry Potter sentado en una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio, a Alexander Holmes, uno de los aurores más experimentados y, finalmente, Ted Lupin, tras ella, que no sabía muy bien que pintaba en aquel lugar. Veintiocho años y el chico seguía sin conocer su lugar en el mundo. Rose resopló ante aquella actitud. Le daba igual lo que el chico pensara, cuando ella anunciara su retiro, si es que se le ocurría hacerlo algún día —o la forzaban a hacerlo—, Lupin iba a ocupar su lugar. Cuando ese momento llegara, se encargaría de que estuviera preparado.

Dejó el periódico en el escritorio, para que todos lo vieran. El titular de aquel día, miércoles veinticuatro de diciembre de 2025, nochebuena, rezaba lo siguiente: «Una bomba detona en el recién abierto bar del vampiro». La periodista que lo había escrito lo había decorado con tintes de indignación y preocupación por la seguridad de los jóvenes que acudían a aquellos lugares, insinuado que el Ministerio debía de haber hecho algo más. Cuando Rose Zeller vió la lista de sobrevivientes, comprendió por qué el artículo estaba en aquel tinte: Siobhan Finnigan era una de las afectadas. Romilda Finnigan era su madre.

—Creo que todos sabemos de donde proviene la bomba —soltó, al fin, ante la expectación—. Ya pasó antes.

Harry asintió, con solemnidad. Rose vio como Dennis Creevey fruncía los labios y Ted Lupin se removía, nervioso. Alec Holmes conservó la compostura. Como siempre.

—Ha vuelto —murmuró Dennis, finalmente—. Es ella.

Nadie se había atrevido a decir su nombre, como si aquello fuera a invocarla, a traerla de vuelta. Pero ella ya estaba allí, acechándolos, y fue Harry Potter, precisamente, quien se atrevió a decir el nombre.

—Morrigan Lestrange vuelve a amenazarnos —soltó, sorpresivamente—. La paz nunca dura.

—El Profeta se enterará tarde o temprano —dijo Dennis—. Cuando salió a la luz la verdadera identidad de Adolf Lestrange y de la mujer que huyó aquella vez, casi encontraron su origen. Les gusta el amarillismo, no hay duda.

Rose Zeller fue la que torció la boca otra vez.

—Tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer —murmuró—. Hemos estado buscándola estos dos años y no hay duda de que hemos fracasado porque ella está aquí y ha armado un desastre. Hay doce muertos, cuatro heridos de gravedad. Los demás inhalaron un aire de procedencia desconosida y empiezan a despertar en San Mungo… —dejó un pergamino en la mesa—: Allí está la lista de todos los involucrados.

Harry la tomó y empezó a examinarla.

—La hija de Oliver y Katie… —murmuró, al ver un nombre, casi al final. Y, después, al fijarse en las primeras letras—. McLaggen fue novia de uno de mis sobrinos…

Rose decidió interrumpirlo, por el bien de todos.

—Necesitamos un plan, Harry.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Rose Zeller frunció los labios y alzó las cejas, estaba de mal humor. No la iban a dejar disfrutar la nochebuena, al parecer. Y como le llevaran otra mala noticia…

—Pase.

Regina Ferrer, la mexicana, fue la que entró, como siempre, vestida con un abrigo negro. Rose Zeller suspiró, siempre era bueno tener a una mujer por allí. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, a veces echaba un poco de menos de intuición femenina.

—Señora Ferrer —saludó, invitándola a pasar, esperando que no se sintiera cohibida entre todos los miembros de la División que estaba allí.

—Alguien hizo llegar un informe a mis manos sobre lo ocurrido en… —volvió la vista a sus notas. Llevaba un cuaderno como el que usaban los _muggles_—, el Bar del Vampiro. Dicen que algunos de los afectados aseguraron que criaturas que reptaban por el sueño dejando un rastro de plumas los atacaron antes de que la bomba detonara. —Holmes le dejó el asiento en el que estaba sentada y Regina Ferrer se apresuró a sentarse. Hablaba rápido, pero con el acento tan marcado era imposible no entenderla—. Quiero examinar ese lugar —soltó—, porque las únicas criaturas que atacan de la manera en que lo hicieron esas, reptan, y dejan un camino de plumas verdes a su paso son las serpientes emplumadas.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Rose.

—Nadie me había informado.

—Yo estaba en San Mungo —aclaró Regina Ferrer—. Dos de los chicos de mi equipo estuvieron allí segundos antes del acontecimiento. Aseguran que lo que había allí eran serpientes emplumadas, moribundas. Explotan, al morir.

Todos la escuchaban con atención. Fue, sin embargo, Ted Lupin el primero que se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaban sobre la conexión de los hechos en voz alta.

—A Arthur Weasley lo atacaron criaturas mexicanas… —murmuró—, también. Morrigan está detrás de esto desde el principio.

Dennis fue quien remató las sospechas.

—Y tiene un cómplice. Eso seguro.

* * *

Ella se dejó caer en el pasto y se recargó en la lápida. Scorpius contempló la botella de whisky de fuego que su dama tenía en las manos, pensando que tendría que racionarla, porque aunque Lily no fuera dada al alcohol, aquel no era el día perfecto. Era veinticuatro de diciembre, el mundo celebraba navidad en general (aunque en casa de los Malfoy ya habían hecho una cena por el solsticio de invierno, una cena más importante para la magia a los ojos de los sangre limpia) y Ginny Potter, la madre de su pelirroja novia cumplía dos años de muerta.

Scorpius, por supuesto, había oído las morbosas historias sobre la muerte de la corresponsal del Profeta, y había visto las exequias y el ataúd cerrado. Suponía que, Lily que lo había visto en vivo, lo tenía más vivo, más presente. Se sentó al lado de su novia y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lily le dio un trago a la botella de whisky y sonrió medio amargamente.

—Cuando pasó la tristeza… —empezó a hablar, y Scorpius supo que iba a hablar de ella, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, no con él, por miedo a que la viera entera—, llegó el odio. El rencor. Los reproches. Pensar que habría tenido que estar allí cuando gané la copa ese año, reprocharle que no estará allí cuando me gradúe… Pensar que nunca vio a James convertirse en un auror hecho y derecho. Y culparla. Y después…, después deje de culparla y empecé a entender… Y no hay día, Scorpius, que no la extrañe.

Y le dio otro sorbo al whisky de fuego.

—Echo de menos cuando vivíamos sin miedo… —soltó.

Scorpius quiso decir «Yo también», pero las palabras nunca le llegaron a los labios. Aquello los había golpeado a todos de diferentes maneras, y Lily, que no había sufrido lo que él ni de cerca, tenía secuelas de aquellos días oscuros. Morrigan los había cogido por sorpresa.

—Volvieron las pesadillas —fue lo que dijo, finalmente.

Lily se quedó mirándolo.

—No me habías dicho… —musitó, acercando su mano a su rostro—. Deberías tomar poción para dormir sin soñar.

—No puedo pasar mi vida huyendo de mis pesadillas, Lily —suspiró él—. Tarde o temprano tendré que encararlas. ¿Oíste lo del Bar del Vampiro? —inquirió, con curiosidad, mirándola directamente.

—¿La explosión?

Scorpius asintió.

—Hace dos años, todo empezó con una explosión en King Cross… ahora… —dejó las palabras al aire, con miedo. Si las pronunciaba, sabía que se harían realidad, pero mientras siguieran atoradas en su garganta, no había problema. No pasaría nada.

Lily suspiró.

—No hay razón para creer que es ella… ¿no?

Ni ella misma se creía. Veía el miedo en los ojos de Scorpius, y en las pesadillas que a veces el chico tenía, veía su propio miedo cada que revivía la última vez que había visto a su madre…, después de tanto tiempo. Apura otro trago de la botella de whisky de fuego hasta que Scorpius se la arrebata de las manos y le sonríe.

—No puedo dejar que llegues ebria a la cena de nochebuena en tu casa —sonríe y le acaricia una mejilla.

Joder, piensa Lily, que Scorpius es un ángel. Todavía le alcanza el ánimo para preocuparse por ella.

* * *

Albus sabía poco de Su Ling. La mujer de cuarenta y cinco años era lista como el hambre, inteligente, y rápida de pensamiento. Albus había averiguado que tenía sangre muggle y que, había vivido un tiempo en china después de la guerra, donde se había casado. No había tenido hijos, pues había enviudado en 2009 y había vuelto a Inglaterra, aun usando el apellido de su marido, y se había abocado a conseguir aquella plaza en el Departamento de Misterios, luego de trabajar en investigaciones realizadas en la Ciudad Prohibida en Pekín.

Y en ese momento era la encargada de hacer que Albus se convirtiera en un inefable de primera.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Albus, al ver el viejo pergamino que estaba leyendo. Cuando se acercó, noto los caracteres chinos. Imposible para él—. Ah…

—Magia Antigua China —respondió Ling—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás molestando?

—Ha llegado algo de allá arriba.

Pudo ver la mueca de la mujer. Frunció los labios cuando mencionó «arriba». Había aprendido que a los inefables no les gustaban las órdenes de los demás departamentos porque nadie tenía ni idea de lo que hacían —que era de lo más variado— y la mayoría de los inefables evitaban hablar de su trabajo.

—A ver… —extendió la mano—. Cuando allá arriba quieren algo lo mejor es complacerlos con tiempo. —Bufó al ver el departamento del que venía—. División de Aurores —comentó, con una mueca despectiva.

—Allí trabaja mi hermano, y mi padre —intercedió Albus.

—¿Se nota que me importe? —le espetó la mujer—. No, exacto… No tengo problemas con los aurores, Potter, sólo que suelen preguntar por tonterías. —Abrió el pergamino—. Oh, mira, ¿lo ves? Aquí dice que alguien externo encontró un rastro de magia del solsticio… —se quedó la nota—. Un externo… no pueden encontrarlo ellos…

Bueno, Albus no los culpaba, no mucha gente conocía la magia antigua. Más bien, casi nadie conocía la magia antigua.

—Y dicen que se usó para cargar un canalizador… —al menos la voz de Ling se había suavizado y ya no parecía una arpía—, no saben de qué clase, pero… —Miró a Albus de nuevo—. Bueno, Potter, me parece que es la primera vez que el departamento de aurores manda algo interesante. —Se puso en pie—. Ponte una túnica abrigadora, nos vamos de excursión a Shell Cottage.

Le sonrió. Albus sabía pocas cosas sobre su mentora. Sabía que, cuando consideraba a alguien digno de respeto lo llamaba por su apellido, con un ligero tono de orgullo que le era imposible ocultar. A los que veía demasiado verdes, siempre los llamaba «chico» en un tono que intentaba ser despectivo y nunca acababa por lograrlo. Y sabía que, si le habían mandado algo sobre canalizadores mágicos a ella, era la persona indicada para resolverlo.

Mientras caminaban por el atrio, Ling se dedicó a hablar con él, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba excepcionalmente feliz.

—¿Alguna vez te conté, Potter, que conocí a mi esposo mientras él realizaba una investigación sobre distintos canalizadores mágicos y sus posibles usos? —preguntó, y ni siquiera esperó a la respuesta de Albus para seguir hablando—: Pues eso. Insistía en que, además de las varitas, se podían usar otro tipo de objetos para canalizar la magia y, aunque no sería tan efectivo, podía ser… útil. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo… —caminaba muy rápido y Albus tuvo que alargar sus zancadas para seguirle el pasado hasta la salida que daba a Londres—, algunos magos usaban báculos. E incluso hoy, en algunas partes de Sudamérica, el uso de la varita no está del todo extendido.

—¿Así que sobre eso es lo que le han pedido que investigue? —preguntó Albus.

—Por supuesto —Ling sonrió. Era chaparrita, de rostro medio regordete y típicos rasgos asiáticos—. Ese rastro de magia del solsticio revelaba algo muy importante: no había sido canalizado por una varita. Ni siquiera por un objeto común…

Habían llegado al callejón. Ling lo miró.

—Tengo entendido que parte de tu familia vive en Shell Cottage, ¿cierto? —extendió un brazo, dejando que Albus lo agarrara—. ¿Qué diablos esperas para que nos aparezcamos allí?

Albus la tomó del brazo y se apareció a unos metros de la casa de tío Bill. Un poco más allá, en unas rocas que había en la playa, había una zona acordonada y un letrero de "Sólo personal autorizado". Dos aurores montaban guardia en la entrada. Albus reconoció a uno, era Frank Longbottom, compañero y eterno amigo de su hermano.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ling al llegar—. Me han mandando un mensaje que indica que la División quiere que los inefables examinen el lugar.

—Sí, sí… —fue Frank el que respondió—. Puede pasar, ¿señora…? —dejó morir las palabras esperando que ella le dijera su nomble.

—Inefable Ling —respondió ella, con voz seca.

Bueno, Albus sabía que odiaba el tratamiento de "señora", por más respetuoso que fuera. Su Ling tenía algunas excentricidades, después de todo. Entró tras ella en la zona acordonada.

—Bueno, Potter, vamos a ver que encontramos aquí.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida encima del libro. James la encontró así luego de un incómodo saludo a su padre, que le había estrechado la mano como si intentara triturársela y un seco saludo a su hermano, Antonin, que lo había ignorado cortésmente. Blaise Zabini fue el que le dijo a James que Liliane probablemente estaría en la biblioteca.

—Ey… —la zaranderó, pues tenía la cabeza apoyada en la página abierta del libro y la boca medio abierta. Contuvo las ganas de reír y se recordó que era Liliane. Que lo mataría si se burlaba—. Ey.

Ella abrió los ojos, desorientada y empezó a levantarse al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a los ojos. Cuando notó que había pasado, alzó la cabeza con rápidez y sorpresa.

—Te quedaste dormida… —le dijo James, sentándose a su lado—. Liliane, no te obsesiones con esto. Además, no creo que te haga bien leer a la luz de las velas por la noche. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú que sabrás.

—Que te quedarás ciega —él sonrió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y tomó el libro sobre el que había descansado su cabeza para pasárselo.

—He estado leyendo de canalizadores mágicos, hay muchas investigaciones sobre eso, pero casi ninguna ha llegado a buen puerto, al menos nada traducido al inglés… —le señaló el libro—. Aquí habla de canalizadores usados en el mundo antiguo. En Mesopotamia, Sumeria… Incluso la antigua Persia. Fueron los Egipcios y algunos mesoamericanos los que generalizaron el uso de la varita.

—Sí que has estado investigando…

—Es un tema apasionante —se defendió ella—. Y quiero saber lo que ocurre ahora. Por qué ese rastro de magia antigua está vinculado a un canalizador.

James sonrió, comprendiendo de que iba a todo aquello.

—Así que todo se reduce al conocimiento…

—Un poco… —Liliane lo miró—. No te ofendas, me gustaría que descubrieran qué mató a tu abuelo, pero no te voy a mentir: no es lo que me mueve investigando esto.

James asintió, comprensivo.

—Lo entiendo.

Sinceramente, no había esperado otra cosa de la chica.

—Claro que… —dijo ella—. Es Nochebuena y se supone que debo asistir a una cena. Mi padre, Malfoy y Nott han decidido hacer una cena en la Mansión Malfoy… —sacudió la cabeza—. E invitar a un montón de estirados.

—No lo dudo… Mi padre no quiere celebrar nada —suspiró él—. Albus dijo que iría a cenar con Scorpius. Creo que navidad tampoco le emociona… —se encogipo de hombros. Si hablaban con sinceridad, a él tampoco—. Mi tío Percy se encarga de distraer a mi abuela… y los demás, se las apañarán como puedan.

Liliane sonrió.

—Podrías venir, ya sabes, si te apetece distraerte —sugirió ella—. Y lidiar con un montón de sangre puras que se creen el centro del mundo.

James se vió tentado, pero se negó.

—No lo creo… Lily y yo no podemos abandonar a mi padre. Bueno, creo que como están las cosas, no puedo abandonarlos a los dos —torció la boca, formando una especie de sonrisa torcida.

—Suerte con eso…

—Ya, la vida apesta.

Liliane se las arregló para medio sonreír.

—Un poco —luego lo miró, preguntándose qué hacía allí y llegó a una única conclusión—: ¿Te apetece ayudarme a buscar algo útil entre este montón de libros?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues al principio tenemos al Zeller Team. Okey, no, pero a todos los unió Zeller allí: Harry Potter, porque es Harry Potter, experiencia tiene, Dennis Creevey, porque quiere estar en todos los moles, Ted Lupin, porque Zeller quiere que tome su puesto un día, Alec Holmes, porque es uno de los mejores aurores y la nueva integrante, otra mujer de armas tomar: Regina Ferrer, mexicana (Por cierto, escribí un fic con ella de protagonista, se llama "Bestiario"). Llegan a la conclusión OBVIA: Morrigan no anda sola… ¿qué planeará? **

**Scorpius y Lily me encantan. Siempre he creído que a Lily le afectó mucho más lo de su madre porque había retazos ahí y allá que dejaban ver que era la favorita y, además la más chica. Y bueno, ya vemos que Scorpius aun guarda miedos… ¿qué les espera a estos dos? **

**Conocemos a la superior directa de Albus: Su Ling, de soltera Li. Creación de Rowling, I swear. Una mujer chiquita, de rasgos típicamente asiáticos que me recuerda a una de mis maestras de la preparatoria. Es todo un pan por dentro, aunque intente ser borde. Creo que ya notaron que no le sale. Sobre su investigación… ¡ya veremos más!**

**Y sobre James y Liliane. Yo no digo nada de nada. **

**En fin…**

**Dicen que si un escritor te quiere, nunca mueres.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 30 de enero de 2014**


	7. Mi primera combustión

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Mi primera combustión**

_"Y curado, al fin, me permito el lujo de observar tu pelo raro y creo que ahora fumas demasiado y hablas como si te hubiera preguntado." Love of Lesbian_

* * *

La mañana de navidad amaneció blanca y nevada. La mayoría de la gente podía darse el lujo de no trabajar, tomarse un día libre para reponerse de la cena del día anterior. Rumbo a las once de la mañana a Rose Zeller le quedó claro que no estaba en ese grupo: su avisador empezó a sonar y a rodar por la mesa hasta que leyó el mensaje: «Urgente. A. H.». Tratándose de Alexander Holmes, la palabra «urgente» podía significar cualquier nimiedad hasta que el Reino Unido estaba cayendo en desgracia. Suspiró.

—¡Ashley! —llamó, subiendo las escaleras de la casita en la que vivía. No demasiado alto para no despertar a su padre, que aún dormía. Su hija, alta y desgarbada, que, sin duda, había heredado el cabello, la complexión y los ojos de Dennis Creevey, estaba tallándose los ojos cuando entró a la recamara.

—¿Mamá? —contestó, desorientada. Completamente desorientada—. Es muy temprano…

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio —cortó ella. Ashley frunció los labios.

—¿En navidad? —empezó a incorporarse. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y el cabello completamente desordenado—. Te explotan demasiado…

—Ya, ya, pero es una emergencia, estaré aquí antes de las seis…

—Eso dices…

—Ya, ya… —Rose suspiró—. Prometo que me tomaré más tiempo libre a partir de ahora.

Ashley le sonrió. Joder, si hasta había heredado la sonrisa de Dennis Creevey. Cualquiera que la viera junto a él reconocería el parentesco. Rose se mordió el labio: no le había dicho quien era su padre, a pesar de las constantes preguntas de Ashley y la insistencia de Dennis. Sentía que nunca le perdonaría a Creevey haberla abandonado, sola y embarazada.

—Claro, mamá…

Rose ya caminaba hacia las escaleras, de regreso.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —rebatió. Pero no le podía mentir a Ashley. No lo decía en serio. La División era demasiado absorbente y ella estaba demasiado entregada a ella. Se dirigió hasta la sala, donde, metiéndose en la chimenea, pronunció claramente—: Ministerio de Magia.

Y el Ministerio la recibió. Joder. Si es que ahí también se tomaban libre el día. Menos ella. Ella era jefa de la División de aurores, y si sus sospechas eran correctas, últimamente no tendría demasiado tiempoi libre. Le hubiera dicho lo que le hubiera dicho a su quinceañera hija.

Subió hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la caótica, casi siempre, División de aurores, empapelada de fotografías de «Se Busca». Por allí distinguió el escritorio de Ted Lupin, que tenía una fotografía en la que salía él mientras le cambiaba el cabello de color, abrazando a su ahora esposa, Victoire. Los dos le sonreían a la cámara y reían. Rose suponía que ver aquella foto le gradaba cuando estaba estresado. Además, la mujer no dudaba que un día llegaría y le contaría que él y Victoire estaban embarazados.

Sin embargo, Alec Holmes la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Rose! —parecía aliviado. Muy aliviado. Rose supuso que la urgencia era un asunto con el que no podía lidiar—. Proudfoot y yo recibimos un mensaje esta mañana en el avisador, de un anónimo… bueno, en realidad venía de uno de las alarmas que les damos a los guardias de Azkaban para que, en cuanto haya un problema, mande un mensaje y dispare la alarma aquí… Pero dudo que uno la haya mandado. Porque, al llegar al lugar, que no era precisamente Azkaban, nos encontramos con un guardia de Azkaban desmemoriado completamente. Hemos estado intentando averiguar su nombre, pero no sabemos nada… El Guardia Jefe dijo que nos mandaría una lista de toda su plantilla, con nombre y fotografía, pero aún no llega nada.

Rose suspiró.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, y Alec Holmes le señaló una esquina de la oficina.

—No habla, me parece que ha olvidado como —dijo—. A él no podremos sacarle nada.

—Es el _obliviate_ peor hecho que he visto en mi vida, debe de haber sido un idiota cualquiera… —espetó Proudfout, que acababa de acercarse—. En serio, Rose, no sé por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Es obra de cualquier vándalo…

Rose no estaba tan segura. Había estudiado arduamente los efectos secundarios extremadamente peligrosos y estaba seguro que «dejar catátonico a alguien» no estaba entre ellos.

—Cuando se hace mal un _obliviate_, se supone que sólo pierdo sus recuerdos, no olvidan como hablar… —suspiró Rose—. Aquí hay algo extraño. —Se fijó en el hombre, tenía el miedo pintado en la mirada—. Proudfout, he oído que sabes legeremancia.

—No mucha… —se apresuró a hablar él.

—¿La suficiente para ver los pensamientos más obvios de este hombre? —lo señaló.

—Sí, quizá sí…

—Pues anda, hazlo.

Proudfout se acercó al hombre y lo apunto con la varita, a lo que el hombre, medio regordete, se hizo hacia atrás en la silla. El auror lo ignoró y pronunció, claramente «_Legeremens_» apuntándole. No fueron más de cinco segundos cuando Proudfout bajó la varita y se acercó a Rose con una mirada conternada.

—Tenías razón… —confirmó—. Este es un _obliviate_ hecho a posta. Sólo tiene un recuerdo. Morrigan Lestrange, apuntándole con la varita, torturándolo. Sólo eso. Y su mente lo rememora una y otra vez.

—Entonces, me parece, tendremos que mandarlo a San Mungo… —Alec Holmes intervino—. Ya sabemos que era esto: un mensaje.

Rose asintió.

—Un mensaje. Un mensaje que dice, claramente, como el estallido de la bomba en el Bar del Vampiro: «estoy aquí y no pueden atraparme» —Rose se asqueaba ante las acciones de Morrigan—. En realidad no tenía verdaderas razones para atacar a este hombre, o matar a todos los del Bar del Vampiro, simplemente quería…

—Mostrarse.

—Es asqueroso —murmuró Zeller.

—Y entonces —Holmes la miró—, ¿qué hacemos, Zeller?

—Lo que hacemos siempre, empapelar las calles con su rostro, reforzar las medidas de seguridad en Azkaban. Creevey tenía razón: ella volvió. Y nuestra única ventaja consiste en que tenemos algo que ella quiere.

—Su hermano —adivinó Holmes.

Zeller asintió.

* * *

Llevaba unas flores y una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro. Los ojos brillaban al verla, sana y salva.

—Hola, Padmé —sonrió Dominique.

Ella, recostada sobre la cama de su recamara en San Mungo, le correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Oí que habías venido cuando estaba inconsciente, aun —dijo a modo de saludo—. Me lo contó tu prima, la pelirroja. Como es sanadora en prácticas, anda de aquí a allá…

Dominique asintió.

—¿Cuándo despertaste? —le preguntó, cortésmente.

—Ayer por la mañana. Vinieron mis padres y mi hermano y lamentaron que me fuera a perder navidad —ella se encogió de hombros—. No me dejarán salir hasta mañana, que haya recobrado fuerzas. —Frunció los labios—. Dahlia se fue hoy por la mañana… Parece que a cada quien le afecta de manera distinta. Siobhan se queda otros dos días, pero creo que es por que está demasiado afectada por…

—No hables de eso, si no quieres.

Padmé sonrió.

—Supongo que… tengo que hacerlo, algún día… Sus padres nos mandaron una carta… —Padmé tomó un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en su mesilla y lo ondeó—. Son muggles, así que no entienden que pasó, y no hay cuerpo que entregarles. Pero aun así dicen, le harán un funeral a Amanda. Para que le digamos adiós.

—Es un buen detalle. —Dominique se removió, incómodo, no sabía que decir, o que hacer.

—Lo sé… —Padmé lo miró directamente con una mueca infinitamente triste—. No quiero decirle adiós, Dom.

—Lo sé… lo sé… —miró a otro lado, intentando cambiar de tema de conversación—. ¿Tú estás bien? Seguro que podrás volver a jugar Quidditch para enero.

Padmé sonrió. Con una sonrisa medio sarcástica.

—Bueno…

—¿Qué? —A Dominique no le sonaba algo bien allí.

—La verdad es que quizá mi suplente se tenga que hacer cargo de eso, no creo volver al equipo tan pronto.

Dominique se pasó una mano por el cabello. Le estaba costando entender a su novia. La chica. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y se sorprendió, como cada vez, de lo bella que era. Piel medio aceitunada, un poco morena, y unos tremendos ojos claros. Era preciosa.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?

—Dominique: las embarazadas no pueden jugar al quidditch.

Se quedó pasmado.

—¿Qué?

Padmé se rió de su rostro y consideró dejarlo más claro.

—Dom: estamos embarazados.

Y ensanchó la sonrisa. Las palabras sonaron dentro de Dominique una y otra vez, que no alcanzaba a procesarlas. Iba a tener un hijo… Padmé estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Amplió la sonrisa. Tuvo miedo, porque él sólo tenía veintidós, y ella tenía veintiuno, y eran tremendamente jóvenes. Y ella quizá echaría a perder su carrera en el Quidditch, y le daba miedo que se arrepintiera. Pero sonrió. Porque quería ese niño.

—Padmé…

Ella seguía sonriendo.

—… es la mejor noticia que me han dado.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, no le sorprendió que fuera Niklaus quien había llamado. El día de navidad había transcurrido lento y serpenteante, con las calles nevadas de Amsterdam que se observaba desde su ventana. Esbozó una sonrisa cuidada, de esas que se practicaban frente al espejo. Justine sentía que no le quedaba otra, o que, dentro de su ser no valía la pena buscar otra.

—Creí que no ibas a venir —fue el saludo con el que Justine recibió al chico de la barbilla salida que la miraba, esperando que la dejara pasar.

—Prometí que vendría en Navidad —se encogió de hombros, como si apenas unos días atrás no hubiera habido ninguna discusión entre ellos—, y siempre cumplo mis promesas. —Sonrió. No mencionó la discusión del otro día y siguieron con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada—. ¿Qué tal ayer?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Morrigan le había dicho que, si no lo hacía, no volvería a Gran Bretaña nunca. Así que accedió con un montón de condiciones y se quedó en paz. Pronto, ella tendría poder y Niklaus también y el Reino Unido que la había exiliado no sería sino un mal recuerdo.

«Sólo un mal recuerdo», se repitió, consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Aburrido… —se hizo a un lado para que Niklaus pudiera pasar—. Muy aburrido. Mis padres vendrán hasta el fin de semana por qué al parecer atender sus compromisos es más importante que visitarme…

Hacía ese tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. Le encantaba criticar a sus padres, y sus ideas pasadas de moda. Pero lo cierto es que, muy en el fondo, hasta ella misma aceptaba que los quería. Su madre había tenido las agallas de plantarse en frente de Zabini para pedirle que la defendiera en el proceso que el Winzengamot había levantado contra ella dos años atrás. Quizá no hubiera sido cariñosa, o quizá la hubiera llamado estúpida, pero había hecho todo lo posible, e incluso lo imposible, para que ella no pisara Azkaban.

Y su padre, del que había heredado el cabello rubio, la había abrazado. No más de un segundo, pero la había envuelto en sus brazos y le había dicho al oído: «Todo estará bien». Había mentido, pero todos los padres lo hacen para proteger a sus hijos. Muy en el fondo lo admiraba.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, parada, a punto de hacer una estupidez. Se dijo que sus palabras o su mirada acabarían delatándola, así que tomó a Niklaus, que le sacaba una cabeza completa, por las mejillas y lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo, mientras buscaba el botón de su camisa. Niklaus comprendió y la alzó en vilo, llevándola hasta la recamara, donde sólo fueron un amasijo de sábanas y piel.

Y entonces, cuando él estaba recostado sobre su pecho desnudo y ella respiraba fuertemente, pensó que no estaría mal lo que él había dicho la última vez. No estaría mal casarse, darle una alegría a Niklaus, a Terence y Tracey Higgs. No estaría mal caminar por un pasillo vestida de blanco si el que estaba esperándola al final era Niklaus.

No estaría mal volverse Justine Pucey.

Porque Niklaus era lo único que la mantenía atada al mundo, que volvía sus días diferentes. Niklaus era lo único que la había mantenido cuerda en aquel exilio largo, lo único que la había hecho sonreír en aquel apartamento, mirando Amsterdam por la ventada. Niklaus era muchas cosas y Justine suponía que, incluso, era la razón por la que había traicionado a Albus.

Morrigan así lo había insinuado.

Se quedó mirándolo, acariciándole el pelo. Tenía la barbilla salida y los ojos un poco hundidos, el cabello largo y desordenado. Facciones duras y porte aristocrático. Era mucho más alto que ella, y, aunque no especialmente guapo a ella siempre le había gustado. Desde que le contó que, para atreverse a hablarle de sentimientos había tenido que tomar _felix felicis_ que había preparado Liliane Zabini, su ex novia.

Le gustaba. Por todas las razones que a alguien le gusta un chico: porque sí.

—Nik… —murmuró, acercándose a su oído.

—Uhm.

—Sí.

Eso pareció alertar un poco sus sentidos embotados y abrió los ojos y torció la cabeza para intentar atisbar los ojos verdes de la joven de diecinueve años. Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Niklaus.

—Que sí —repitió ella—. Casémonos.

Si Niklaus se sorprendió, intentó esconderlo. Lo que no escondió fue la sonrisa.

—¿Segura?

—Segura —musitó ella—. Nunca querré a alguien de la misma manera que a ti.

—La gente cambia —murmuró él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos—, el amor cambia y se marchita.

—Pero nunca se encenderá dentro de mí la misma llama que contigo —murmuró ella—. Vale la pena. Como dijiste. Siempre seremos tú y yo.

Niklaus amplió la sonrisa.

—Como quieras.

Justine ya no dijo nada más. Siguió acariciándole el cabello mientras él estaba recostado en su pecho hasta que estuvo seguro de que no abriría los ojos porque se había quedado dormido. Entonces tomó la varita.

—Lo siento, Nik —murmuró y luego le apuntó a la cabeza—. _Improntis_.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Soy una hija de puta y resulta que no mato a nadie. Psé.**

**Ahora, a ver, Rose Zeller es uno de mis personajes favoritos, si hay que ver que se merece el puesto que tiene tanto como Harry (lo admito, saqué de la ecuación a Harry Potter por UNA razón). Y hay que ver lo que quiere a su hija y las verdades que le suelta esta. Sobre el guardia de Azkaban. ¡OH, por favor, me estoy volviendo obvia!**

**Padmé y Dominique son la parte mona del capítulo. Al final resulta que Dominique le va a dar nietos a su madre primero… que Victoire. Sí, son la parte monosa, eso.**

**Y Justine… Oh dios, hasta la quiero. Hasta soy capaz de empatizar con esa hija de puta. Y por eso soy tan hija de puta sin matar a nadie, porque Justine es uno de mis personajes más perros. No es cruel, pero hay que ver. Si han leído a Helena Dax, saben de qué va el asunto. Si no, bueno, ¿a qué les suena la palabrita? **

**La canción va dedicada a Justine. Todita.**

**Por el ángel.**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 4 de Febrero de 2014**


	8. Battle born

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Battle born**

_"When they break your heart, when they cause your soul to mourn remember what I said 'Boy you was battle born'" The Killers_

* * *

No cabía duda de que habían sido serpientes emplumadas. Regina las conocía y había trabajado con ellas más de una vez como para no reconocer los signos pero había algo raro en ellas. Algo extraño, que no cuadraba con lo que había visto hasta entonces en aquellas increíbles criaturas que explotaban al morir dejando un rastro de plumas color verde jade. Habían conseguido unas cuantas, pero no cuadraba con lo que había pensado. Había creía que se encontraría con serpientes emplumadas enormes.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Aquellas plumas eran de serpientes emplumadas muy jóvenes.

—¿Regina? —llamaron a su puerta. Uno de los chicos de su equipo. Los tres eran unos años más jóvenes que ella, solteros y sin compromisos y se mostraban bastantes entusiastas con aquella aventura. Ella estaba más preocupada por lo que podía implicar el hecho de que hubiera comercio ilegal de criaturas mágicas y aunque la extraña cultura del Reino Unido le resultaba extraña, quería volver a casa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Oír el español, su español, la hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de casa. No tan sola como habría podido estarlo.

—Pasa, Aurelia —dijo.

La chica entró. Reina le calculaba la edad de su hermano Alejandro: unos veinticinco, si acaso. Vestía playeras holgadas que recordaban a los hippies y pantalones ceñidos, además de delinearse los ojos de negro y usar largos collares. Decían que en su familia la mayoría nacían con el don de la videncia y que a ella la había esquivado, por lo que había elegido las Criaturas Mágicas.

—Hum, Hannah me dijo que hace rato que no estabas una mujer preguntó por ti y dejó un recado —le contó la chica—. Aquí está.

Le pasó un pedazo de pergamino. Aquel material les parecía extraño, pero en muchos lugares de Europa y muchos otros países aún se usaba aquello. Como si los magos se hubieran quedado anclados muy en el pasado. El regado estaba escrito en perfecto inglés con una caligrafía descuidada y hecha al aventón que a Regina le costó leer.

—Hum, Luna Scamander —comentó, dejando el recado a un lado—, dice que está interesada en las criaturas que estamos investigando y que le gustaría aportar algo a la investigación… dice que puedo pasar a verla cuando desee y pone las instrucciones para llegar. La auror Zeller dijo que era una buena bióloga mágica. ¿Qué opinas?

Aurelia sonrió. Le encantaba que le preguntaran su opinión.

—Quizá sería una buena idea, parece que vamos dando palos de ciego. —Señaló las plumas—. Aunque respecto a eso… ¿no crees que pudieron envenenarlas? Eran plumas de una serpiente emplumada que aún no mudaba de piel por primera vez.

—No es tan sencillo envenenar a una criatura tan poderosa.

—Lo sé —admitió Aurelia con sencillez—, pero quizá nos estemos enfrentando a alguien que es experto en estas criaturas.

—Sigue sin ser tan sencillo… —suspiró Regina—. Sí, quizá nos estemos enfrentando a un experto, pero los ambientes son diferentes. Tenemos tanta variedad en criaturas mágicas porque tenemos una increíble variedad de ecosistemas: selva, bosque, desierto… —explicó, con paciencia—. En Reino Unido el ambiente y la altitud es diferente. El caso es que alguien se las arregla para mantener una cantidad increíble de criaturas y no duda en sacrificarlas, ¿qué te dice eso? —le preguntó a Aurelia, exponiéndole todo lo que había estado pensando hasta entonces en busca de una segunda opinión.

—¿Qué nos enfrentamos a alguien desesperado?

—Quizá, no es mi trabajo averiguar eso, ni el tuyo… Pero, ¿sobre las criaturas?

—Que pueden sobrevivir en ambientes extraños, a los que no se podrían adaptar con facilidad —declaró Aurelia—. Tú, mencionaste que lo de los nahuales, no había pasado sólo aquí, sino también en Lituania y Polonia, más masivamente.

Regina asintió.

—Sí, estás criaturas, criadas lejos de su ambiente, se adaptan con tanta facilidad…

Aurelia comprendió lo que estaba insinuando. Y no cualquiera se atrevía. Era algo demasiado peligroso y también, demasiado monstruoso.

—¿Mutación? —sugirió, con un hilo de voz.

—No he sido capaz de llegar a nada más —admitió Regina Ferrer.

—Sagrado Quetzalcóatl…

Más de diez años estudiando Criaturas Mágicas le habían dicho que las criaturas mesoamericanas eran especialmente difíciles de tratar. No se adaptaban a cualquier ambiente y era difícil llevarlas de un lugar a otro. Sólo sería capaz por mutación, transgénesis.

—Además —siguió hablando, con Aurelia como oyente—, según los testimonios que oí, estas serpientes emplumadas se comportaban de manera frenética, como si estuvieran… dopadas. ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando a serpientes comunes les inyectan metanfetamina? —le preguntó a la joven.

Ésta asintió.

—Lo he leído: se vuelven frenéticas y mil veces más peligrosas.

—Exacto. Pero no es lo mismo con las Serpientes emplumadas; éstas son más resistentes, así que la metanfetamina no tiene el mismo efecto —explicó Regina—. En algún caso, ese comportamiento tan extraño, me ha llevado a pensar que quien las cría ha encontrado su «metanfetamina», por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Así que nos estamos enfrentando a un maniático experto —sentenció Aurelia.

—Exacto —admitió Regina—. Lo único a nuestro favor que tenemos es que, bueno, nosotros también somos expertos.

Y esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos y la varita para encender uno. Por cortesía le ofreció uno a Aurelia, que declinó la oferta. Lo encendió con la varita y se quedó mirando la nota que le había entregado la joven un minuto atrás.

Le dio una calada y expulso el humo hacia la derecha, evitando que acabara todo sobre el rostro de Aurelia.

—Dile a todos que es hora de ir a ver a Luna Scamander —avisó—. Dicen que es experta en experimentos. Tenemos que consultarla si queremos avanzar y lograr prevenir otro ataque.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la habitación. Eran las tres y el sol ya se habría ocultado.

—Los quiero a las cinco a todos en la salida al Callejón Diagon. Iremos hasta Ottery St. Catchapole

—Claro, Regina.

Aurelia salió de la habitación y Regina rebuscó en uno de sus abrigos unas monedas. Tenía un poco de dinero inglés que había cambiado en Gringotts el otro día con unos cuantos duendes malcarados, así que salió detrás de Aurelia y bajó las escaleras. El Caldero Chorreante estaba abarrotado de gente y ella se dirigió hasta la salida que daba al Londres _muggle_. Una vez afuera, con la cara cubierta por una bufanda, se dirigió a una cabina telefónica.

Desearía tener un celular, como su hermano. Pero ella admitía que no le servía de nada. Ni un mago lo usaba y, dentro de muchísimos edificios mágicos, donde se pasaba la vida, nada funcionaba. Al menos sabía usar un teléfono fijo porque muchos magos en México tenían uno debido a que allí no existía nada parecido a lo que los ingleses llamaban la Red Flú. Por el momento, se tenía que conformar con hacer llamadas desde teléfonos públicos.

Esperó hasta que la operadora le dio tono y después marcó el número de su casa. Sonó tres timbres antes de oír la voz de Samuel.

—¿Bueno?

Regina sonrió para sí.

—Soy yo, tengo monedas para unos minutos —dijo.

—¡Gina!

—¡No me llames así! —lo riñó.

—Bueno, Regina —oyó la voz en la bocina—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? —preguntó.

—Desastroso —admitió Regina—. Soltaron Serpientes Emplumadas y el asunto no podía ser más extraño, pero no he llamado para contarte del desastre que es mi trabajo —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo está Camila?

—Ahora mismo, dormida. Hace unos días tu hermano se la llevó de paseo y llegó preguntando que si la cigüeña no le iba a traer un hermanito nunca —contó su marido.

—Está creciendo…

—Sí. Habla mucho —contó Samuel—. Ayer vino tu mamá. Creo que no cree que sea capaz de cuidar a la niña por mí mismo… Total, me tomé unos días en el trabajo y a veces se queda con una de mis hermanas. Creo que lo que tu mamá quería era una excusa para mimarla. Le trajo un par de libros de cuentos que dijo que eran tuyos…

Regina podía adivinar cuáles libros le había llevado su madre a la niña. Ella los había repasado una y otra vez. Pobre Camila, le iban a tocar unos libros de cuentos que tenían los dedos de su madre y su tío marcados en absolutamente todas las hojas.

—A mi madre le encanta mimarla, y lo sabes… —comentó Regina, y preguntó por algo más—: ¿No ha tenido brotes?

—Nada. Sólo el de hace seis meses y nada de magia accidental —suspiró—. A mí también me pone de nervios pensar que haga algo frente a sus maestras o algo así…

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien pero… ojala estuvieras aquí.

—Yo también lo deseo… —suspiró Regina.

—Bueno, ya volverás.

—Ya volveré —repitió ella, como una promesa.

—Te extraño, amor.

—Y yo a ti. Pero aquí las cosas están extrañas… —soltó un suspiro—. Sólo quiero resolver esto y volver, ¿sí?

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—Oye, se me acaba el tiempo y tengo que guardar monedas para llamar pasado mañana… —le dijo ella—, no es como si la Secretaría me diera un enorme capital. Y aquí todo es caro.

Oyó la risa de Samuel.

—Entonces, hasta pasado mañana. Esperaré junto al teléfono —bromeó.

—Adiós, Samuel.

Y colgó.

* * *

Liliane tamborileó con los dedos sobre el libro y lo cerró con un sonoro golpe. James, que hasta entonces había estado ignorándola leyendo otro libro, levantó la cabeza al notar la irritación de su compañera. Estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión Zabini, con sus grandes pisos blancos y estanterías sobre las cuatro paredes, además de las escaleras para alcanzar los volúmenes que estaban más altos. Al fondo había, además, una pequeña chimenea que crepitaba para calmar el frío que había en aquella gélida habitación.

Liliane se recargó, cansada, sobre el libro.

—Nunca averiguaremos que se cuece… —murmuró James, intentando empatizar con la chica. Después de dos años seguía siendo tan fría y cerrada como siempre, aunque el admitía que la conocía un poco más.

—No es eso… —dijo ella. Tomó una edición del Profeta que había estado en una de las sillas desde que se habían sentado allí. James ya la había visto, pero no había comentado nada sobre ello, probablemente porque temía herir la sensibilidad de Liliane. Aunque si lo pensaba, Liliane le parecía algo así como la reina del hielo o algo parecido—. Es esto.

El titular era bastante explícito: «Los hermanos Lestrange, ¿reaparecen?» No había foto de ella. De hecho, James ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía Morrigan Lestrange, pues Liliane y ella nunca se la habían topado de frente. Liliane sí que sabía cómo lucía porque la había visto en los recuerdos de su hermano y estaba segura de que, al ver aquellas escenas, su odio se habría vuelto infinito.

Lo que sí había era una foto del albino: Adolf. Tenía el cabello corto y su placa de preso en Azkaban. A James aun le parecía monstruoso, sobre todo después de oír el testimonio de su prima Rose, lo que lo había hecho ganarse más de veinte años en Azkaban. Con suerte, nunca volverían a saber de él. Ojalá…

—Explotó una bomba en un bar, como las de hace dos años… —dijo Liliane—. Son invención de ella, Morrigan, o al menos eso declaró tu padre. Y después de los accidentes de hace dos años… Todo el mundo se está subiendo por las paredes, a pesar de que no le afectó a muchos, por Merlín…

Al oírla hablar, James comprendió que, quizá, ella había estado esperando ese momento y ahora que lo tenía frente así tenía los sentimientos encontrados. Ya no se sorprendió. Liliane era ya una constante en su vida, así que comprendía sus motivos, aunque, la mitad del tiempo no compartía su manera de ver la vida.

—Tú has estado esperando esto —constató.

Ella volteó a verlo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan experto en leerla? Liliane quizá no lo admitiera, ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero James Potter era algo que pululaba a su alrededor y no dejaría de hacerlo. Quizá porque eran opuestos en casi todos los sentidos y estaban dispuestos a escuchar las opiniones del otro, a ser brutalmente sinceros sin lanzarse cuchillos a la cara. Liliane no se atrevió a negarlo.

—¡¿Después del infierno que vivimos y… aún quieres vengarte?! —comprendía su actitud, de verdad. Comprendía aquella interrogante de James, pero al mismo tiempo no la compartía en lo más absoluto. Los dos habían sufrido y los dos lo habían afrontado de distinta manera. Ella se había entregado a la venganza más completa y él había estado allí para salvar a los indefensos. Y a los dos les había funcionado.

Sencillamente, porque eran diferentes.

Theodore Nott le había dicho a Liliane Zabini que todos los villanos buscaban una revancha y, desde el primer momento, Liliane se preguntó si el haber dejado a su hermano atrás sería un gancho lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver. Interiormente, deseaba que no volviera a desordenar sus vidas de nueva cuenta, pero sabía que si volvía, ella iba a estar allí.

—James… —musitó, tomándole la mano—. Si ella está aquí, si planea desatar un infierno, no puedo quedarme indiferente. Creo que es ella la que está detrás del ataque a la playa y la explosión y todo lo que ha pasado. Al final, quiero saber que intenté detenerla.

—Así que nos arrastrarás de nuevo por el camino de la venganza —le espetó él.

—Si quieres verlo así —respondió ella—, pero no estás obligado a recorrerlo conmigo. No puedo arrastrarte y no sería justo de mi parte.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No, estaré allí. Quiero estar allí —musitó—. Para recordarte que eres humana y para apoyarte. Eso haré. Se me da bien, porque la última vez, siento que fue lo único que hice.

—Sin ti, no habría llegado tan lejos.

James medio sonrió.

—Así que me estás echando la culpa.

Liliane le correspondió la sonrisa curveando un poco los labios.

—Algo así —respondió ella, soltándole la mano y volviendo al libro—. Tú aceptaste ayudarme, para empezar.

* * *

Luna Scamander era una mujer de largo y desordenado cabello rubio, que usaba la varita detrás de la oreja («para no perderla», había dicho cuando uno de los chicos le había preguntado por qué), hablaba con una voz maternal y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Usaba un largo vestido floreado color turquesa y un extraño color de cuentas anaranjadas, además del montón de cosas raras que había en su casa. Su casa de por sí era totalmente extraña, como una torre amorfa.

—Señorita Ferrer… —no tuvo mucha suerte con su apellido. Lo pronunció con un fuerte acento, como todo el mundo—. Me alegro que haya recibido mi nota. ¿Quieren un té?

Regina empezaba a acostumbrarse a que, a cada parte a la que iba le ofrecieran un té. Negó con la cabeza, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Acababan de pasar las cinco de la tarde y a ninguno de ellos le apetecía demasiado.

—No, muchas gracias —carraspeó mientras se acomodaban en el comedor, apretados—. De hecho, he venido a verla porque me han dicho que es experta en experimentos con animales y queríamos que nos diera una opinión.

Luna Scamander rió, con una risa flojita, rápida. Sonreía abiertamente.

—No veo en que les puedo ser yo de utilidad si no conozco criaturas latinoamericanas… —suspiró—. ¿No tendrán Snornacks de Cuerno Arrugado, cierto?

Todos se apresuraron a negar.

—Lo que pensé, ni un indicio de ninguno en el mundo… —resopló—. Me hice bióloga para buscarlos y resulta que no existen. Disfruto mi trabajo, no me malinterpreten…

Al sonreír se le hacían unas pequeñas patas de gallo que delataban su edad. Tenía más de cuarenta años ya, pero su aspecto seguía siendo joven. Se quedó mirándolos con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me necesitan?

Aurelia fue la que habló.

—Creemos que alguien está mutando criaturas.

Luna Scamander abrió un poco más lo ojos, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Están completamente seguros?

La mayoría asintieron, pues Aurelia se había encargado de explicárselos a los otros dos chicos.

—Sí —Regina fue la que respondió—. Lamentablemente, creo que es un caso de mutación, pues sólo eso explica todos los incidentes extraños. Quizá también, quien quiera que sea que se encargue de estas criaturas, haya estado experimentando de manera no ética con ellos. Así que, ya ve… nos vendría bien su ayuda.

—Y a mí me vendría bien que me enseñaran un poco de criaturas que aún no he estudiado.

Regina sonrió. Por primera vez en días, todo estaba corriendo bien. Luna Scamander correspondió a su sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienen para enseñarme? —preguntó.

Aurelia le mostró unas plumas que ella se encargó de examinar.

—Son de serpiente emplumada —explicó uno de los chicos—. Su primera piel es blanca y sus primeras plumas, de ese color verde tan vistoso. Las que murieron eran muy jóvenes, así que por eso nos resulta extraño, casi no hay maneras de envenenar a una…

Luna Scamander lo interrumpió luego de oler una de las plumas.

—Esto tiene un tufo a magia negra. Magia negra muy oscura… —dijo—. Además de algo extraño. Les recomiendo que consulten a un experto en magia negra. Además… —se quedó viendo la pluma, como haciendo los ojos bizcos un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Quizá sólo era mi imaginación. Será bueno que averigüen que tipo de magia tiene encima. Quizá eso ha dificultado que saquen conclusiones…

* * *

**Bon jour!**

**Pues este capítulo ha estado más bien centrado en Regina Ferrer, la mexicana. Si quieren mi opinión, yo la veo como Lana Parrilla cuando hace de Regina Mills, pero sin lo maquiavélico dentro. En fin, en la primera escena la vemos confundida con las plumas que las serpientes emplumadas dejaron atrás y algo _homesick_. Aparecen en escena su marido y su hija, a los que llama por teléfono. Pero bueno… ¿qué creen que haya detrás de las criaturas? **

**Al final se decide a consultar a Luna Scamander y a mí me parece que es primer vistazo importante que tenemos de Luna por aquí. Ya había aparecido y sido mencionada en Vendetta y en capítulos anteriores, pero… bueno, aquí aparece. A ver que les parece mi Luna, que tiene cuarenta y cuatro años. Obviamente ya no está tan loca como a los catorce, pero sigue siendo excéntrica.**

**¿Y sobre magia negra? ¿A quién creen que van a consultar? **

**Y sobre Liliane, bueno, ya conocen muchas cosas de ella, pero a mí siempre me queda la idea de que Liliane sólo enseña una pequeña parte de ella. Y James le dice que él se piensa quedar allí a cuidarla, prácticamente. xD**

**Bueno… **

**Eso ha sido todo. La canción ha sido del The Killers, del disco Battle Born y está dedicada a las dos mujeres que protagonizan este capítulo. Con mucho amor.**

**¡Salve, pistolero!**

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 4 de febrero de 2014**

**(el día que volví a escribir dos capítulos) **


	9. Perdida

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una mujer rubia inglesa llamada J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Perdida**

_"¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría? ¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?" La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Ashley ya se lo había dicho una infinidad de veces: trabajaba mucho. Aquella mañana, antes de salir de casa su hija le había hecho prometer que se tomaría el domingo libre y la llevaría a algún lado. Rose extrañaba la época en la que sólo era una más en la plantilla de la División de aurores y no su jefa. El trabajo y las emergencias no hacían sino aumentar.

—¿Ted? —abrió la puerta de su oficina y llamó al chico que tenía el cabello color verde parado en punta. Los años y el acercarse peligrosamente a los treinta no lo había hecho más discreto en lo absoluto.

El joven se acercó hasta la oficina de Rose y entró. Luego cerró la puerta tras ellos. Ted Lupin se veía más curtido que cuando había ingresado en la Academia.

—¿Necesitas algo, Rose? —preguntó el joven.

Si Dennis Creevey era el medio por el cual descargaba frustraciones acumuladas, Ted Lupin era la voz de su conciencia. A Rose no le molestaba oír lo que Lupin opinara, aunque le faltara experiencia.

—Seré sincera, Lupin —comenzó Rose—: cité a Liliane Zabini. —Ted la miró como si un milagro acabara de ocurrir y ella vio la necesidad de explicarse—: Ferrer quería a un experto en magia negra y Creevey me dijo que, si había una experta, era ella, a pesar de su evidente juventud. —No dejó que Lupin hablara—. Sabes que no me gusta tener externos merodeando por aquí, pero Creevey está aquí más o menos tres días a la semana, sin hacer nada, así que…

—Liliane Zabini es buena —concedió Ted, medio sonriendo—, aunque me extraña que permitas que alguien se meta en los asuntos más importantes de la División.

—Con la posibilidad de Morrigan merodeando por Inglaterra y el pánico en aumento… —dejó la frase morir—. Todo se vuelve válido.

Ya estaba viendo a Susan Corner o a Inna Selwyn, unas de las brujas más poderosas e influyentes en el Winzengamot, merodear por su oficina en asunto que ni les importaban y pidiendo protección para la ministra. Rose pondría mala cara y mandaría a aurores todavía verdes, como Frank Longbottom o James Potter a encargarse de la seguridad de la mujer más influyente del Reino Unido mágico: Hermione Weasley. Zeller tenía la idea de que no iba tras ella esa vez; la última vez lo había hecho siguiendo los deseos de su padre al que había asesinado.

Morrigan le parecía a Rose una psicópata extremadamente inteligente, que se regodeaba en el dolor de los demás. En resumen, aquella combinación indicaba peligro mortal.

—Así que Zabini…

Rose asintió.

—Ferrer quiere que examinen esto —le enseñó unas plumas verdes, unas muestras que se habían recuperado del Bar del Vampiro—. La bióloga Luna Scamander fue la que sugirió que no avanzaban mucho porque las plumas estaban colmadas de magia negra. —Se quedó mirando a Ted—. Así que, ¿cuál es la opinión sobre Zabini?

—Que no puedes saber lo que hará con la información que obtenga —dijo Ted, de inmediato—. La última vez salvo a dos personas, esta…, quien sabe.

Rose suspiró.

—Espero que no me salga el tiro por la culata.

Ted sonrió.

—A ti nunca te sale el tiro por la culata.

—Eso es porque me tienes en un pedestal, Lupin —suspiró—. Anda y ve a tu trabajo. Supongo que quieres irte a las dos para poder disfrutar de una tarde con tu esposa…

Ted asintió y se puso en pie. Antes de salir se volvió y le dirigió una mirada a Rose.

—Lo que hagas estará bien —le dijo—. Y si te equivocas, seguirá estando bien, porque cuando lo hiciste, valoraste que era la mejor opción.

Y Rose supo que con eso no se refería únicamente a su decisión de consultar a Liliane Zabini, una joven que no le resultaba en absoluto de su agrado, sino a todas las decisiones que tomara después de eso. Ted Lupin le estaba dando su voto de confianza. Aquello valía mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar, con unos toques insistentes. Estaba segura de quien era. Aquella joven de veintiún años que estaba segura de poder salir airosa de cualquier problema y que saltarse las normas no acarreaba ningún problema. Joven, guapa y rica. Una mala combinación. Y sin embargo, a James Potter le agradaba. Iba con ella a todos lados y, como Rose había podido comprobar en la boda de Ted, a veces era capaz de hacerla sonreír. Porque además de guapa, también tenía un carácter difícil. Zeller diría que la palabra correcta era agrio.

—Pase.

No se equivocaba. La joven entró, vestida con una sencilla falda verde oscuro con una túnica del mismo color y una blusa de color claro. Verde y morado, casi siempre los mismos colores, tradicionales de los sangre puras y, a decir verdad, de la mayoría de los magos.

—Auror Zeller…, Potter me dijo que quería verme.

Directa al grano. Ni una muestra de cortesía. Después de todo, no la necesitaba. Estaba allí porque la habían llamado, porque necesitaban algo de ella. A Zeller le desagradó la actitud, pero le alegró que no intentara parecer amigable. Ahorrarían tiempo.

—Necesitamos sus servicios —le dijo ella. Liliane Zabini sólo elevó una ceja, esperando algo más concreto y Rose le enseñó las plumas—. Son los rastros de los animales que atacaron el Bar del Vampiro poco antes de que la bomba explotara. Una experta en Criaturas Mágicas asegura que están manchadas de magia negra.

Zabini las tomó, asintiendo. Las tocó y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No es magia negra que conozca —aseguró.

—Investíguela.

—Me llevara tiempo —Zabini la miro. Rose quiso decirle que sólo era una niña rica, que no necesitaba para nada el dinero que le iba a pagar, pero se contuvo. Simplemente no la conocía.

—El Ministerio le pagará.

—Así que seré empleada del Ministerio… —casi sonrió, divertida. Zeller no entendió del todo aquello, pero se encogió de hombros. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio, claro, Blaise Zabini era un abogado famoso. Claro que le encantaba ponerse contra el Winzengamot y ganar los casos más complicados, por lo que la mayoría lo consideraba un dolor de cabeza.

—Si quiere verlo así… —Zeller se quedó mirándola—. Pero investigue eso, Zabini. O no habrá paga.

Lo captó.

—Perfecto. Están desesperados y yo soy el medio por el cual buscan respuestas, a pesar de que no le agrado —medio sonrió, alzando la ceja. Zeller supo que esa vez si se había pasado.

—No me gusta la gente como usted, Zabini. Cazarrecompensas, en menor o mayor medida —le espetó.

—El caso es, auror Zeller, que no estarían desesperados si en su plantilla hubiera alguien que conociera de magia negra lo suficiente… —le espetó ella—, porque combaten a los magos oscuros, pero casi nunca saben a qué se están enfrentado. Y por eso estoy yo aquí: porque les repugna la magia negra y la idea de conocer a su enemigo.

Se puso en pie, con las plumas en la mano.

—Le informaré lo que averigüe.

Y salió.

Zeller apretó la mano en un puño. Guapa, joven, rica y absolutamente insolente. Eso también.

* * *

—¡Potter! —graznó Ling. Lo hacía todo el tiempo y para cualquier cosa, tanto si iba enseñarle algo a Albus Potter, mandarlo a la sala de profecías, darle una conferencia sobre el tipo de magia que se practicaba allá abajo o hacer que hiciera de chico de los recados. O que le llevaba comida, eso también se lo pedía.

Llevaba un par de días metida hasta el fondo en lecturas pesadas sobre canalizadores y Albus sentía que había aprendido un montón de eso en esos pocos días. El cerebro le daba vueltas cada que a Ling se le ocurría explicarle algo en términos completamente técnicos. Sólo llevaba dos años allí y aun no estaba familiarizado con la jerga de los inefables y dudaba estarlo nunca. Sabía que, si tenía suerte, se quitaría su rango de aprendiz cuando cumpliera veintiuno o veintidós y sería un inefable en toda regla. Además, lo iban a hacer jurar no hablar nada de lo que no debiera con la gente externa al departamento.

—¿Si? —pregunto Albus.

—Creo que lo tengo… —murmuró Ling—. Mira esto…

Albus vio por encima todos los garabatos que tenía escritos y no comprendió ni la mitad. La letra de Ling era pequeña, apretada y su redacción estaba salpicada de lo que Albus llamaba ggarabatos chinos.

—Sabe que no entiendo lo que escribe… —le dijo Albus lo mejor que pudo, intentando no sonar borde.

Ling bufó.

—Sí, sí… A veces me acuerdo que no sabes mandarín… —espetó Ling—. A ver, según la cantidad de energía que se liberó y que se usó en aquel lugar de la playa en Shell Cottage, el canalizador usado no fue una varita… aunque eso es obvio, cualquier mago capaz debió de darse cuenta. —Repasó sus notas con avidez, checando que no se hubiera olvidado de nada—. Sin embargo, el rastro que dejó no corresponde a la mayoría de los canalizadores posibles, lo cual hace más fácil el identificarlo… De hecho, la energía que soltó es muy particular: sólo los báculos hacen eso.

—¿Báculos?

—Sí, sí, Merlín tenía uno… y Morgana… creo… —musitó Ling—. Y este parece ser un báculo antiguo usado para la magia negra.

Albus no veía de que diablos les podía servir eso, pero no dijo nada. Quizá un robo de un báculo muy poderoso, o una desaparición los llevara hasta el responsable. Aunque, después de leer el Profeta, él estaba seguro de que era aquella mujer. Morrigan, la que le había cortado dos dedos con un limpia tajo hecho con un cuchillo, a la manera muggle. Se miró la mano izquierda. Sólo tenía tres dedos allí.

—Ojalá esto sirviera un poco más… pero bueno… —murmuró Ling—. A veces no conseguimos todas las pistas que deseamos, Potter, ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunté por qué tú te habías unido al Departamento de Misterios, siendo que no calzabas con el perfil. La mayoría vienen aquí por la sed en conocimientos, pero otros más tenemos un motivo. Sabes que estuve en China, trabajando con mi esposo en una investigación en canalizadores, pero cuando volví, no fue eso por lo que me uní aquí… tenía mis motivos, igual que los tienes tú. He revisado tu expediente y lo de tu prima aparece allí. ¿Quieres un remedio?

Albus se encogió de hombros, hosco, que Ling lo interpretara como quisiera. Pero ella sonrió.

—Dos amigas mías desaparecieron sin dejar rastro el verano de 1995 —suspiró ella—. A veces me pregunto cómo ocurrió, porque años después se probó que ninguna fue secuestrada por mortífagos. Y aquí estoy, treinta años después sin una sola pista de lo que les puso haber pasado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Albus.

—Espero que tú tengas más suerte, Potter, porque yo empiezo a aceptar que Fay y Sally-Anne no volverán.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sonoros golpes y Ling torció la boca.

—¡Pase! —dijo y el picaporte giró. Fue Roderick Barfleur, miembro del Winzengamot quien irrumpió en el despacho. Albus se sorprendió: no estaba acostumbrado a ver a un mago de túnica morada por allá abajo, a pesar de ser unos de los pocos que no encontraban demasiadas trabas para hablar con un inefable en su despacho—. Ah, señor Barfleur, buenas tardes.

—Ha habido un robo, señora Ling —dijo él, sin molestarse en saludar con cortesía. Albus vio a Su Ling apretar los labios, odiaba que la molestaban con tonterías que podían resolver los aurores—. Los aurores ya están allí, pero creí que interesaría saber… por aquí abajo…, que robaron una de las condenas. Magia antigua, ya sabe. Y magia antigua muy fácil de revertir.

Su Ling guardó sus notas.

—Supongo que quieren que examine los rastros de magia y le de a los aurores alguna pista, ¿no? —preguntó—. Sólo por interés, ¿la condena de quien robaron?

—La de Justine Higgs —espetó Roderick Barfleur. Albus contuvo el aliento un momento, no esperaba volver a saber de su ex novia por aquel medio, definitivamente—. Si la señorita volvía a pisar cualquier isla del Reino Unido, perdería sus poderes de manera definitiva, pero ya que la han robado, la pueden revertir y la señorita Higgs podría volver a Reino Unido… ilegalmente.

—No creo que una idiota de diecinueve años sea un problema —esperó Ling poniéndose en pie—. Problema es el hecho de que alguien haya robado una condena y traspasado todas las barreras mágicas que estaban puestas especialmente para que eso no pasara… —Se dirigió hacia la puerta—. ¡Potter, tenemos algo que investigar! Señor Barfleur, ¿le importaría guiarnos?

* * *

Estaban comiendo en el Pyara Patil. Latika la había invitado al cumpleaños de su prima Freida, que estaba cumpliendo los veinticuatro el ventiocho de diciembre. Se había juntado toda la familia: los padres de Latika, Dean y Parvati, su hermano Robert que había conseguido que Hugo lo acompañara para no aburrirse. Y Padma Patil con sus dos hijos: Jamal, que había cumplido veinticinco en abril y estaba por allí con su padre, y Freida. Roxanne siempre había pensado que era una familia rara: ni Jamal ni Freida tenían el mismo padre y al menos el de la segunda parecía interesarse mucho en el destino de su hija, porque, aunque Roxanne intuía que la señora Patil se lo había dicho alguna vez, no le tomaba importancia. Y sobre el padre de Jamal… bueno, Roxanne lo conocía de vista. Era odioso, rubio, rico, y el padre de una chica del curso de Robert.

Habían comido típica comida hindú, que las dos Patil preparaban de maravilla a la manera mágica en aquel restaurante. Lo habían ubicado en el Oxford _muggle_ después de un millón de permisos, alegando que podría ser beneficioso que estuviera tan cerca de la Academia de Aurores. Llevaba veinticino años allí, para entonces, era una referencia obligada: Pyara Patil, el mejor lugar para comer manjares hindús a la manera mágica.

Los _muggles_, por supuesto, no lo veían. Para ellos no había nada entre la tienda de tabaco y el edificio de departamentos que estaba al lado. Para los magos estaba, por supuesto, el Pyara Patil.

—¡Ey! ¡Atención todos! —es Padma Patil quien hace que todos volteen—. ¡No queremos que nadie se quede sin tarta! —está levitando la tarta hasta la mesa e intenta esquivar a todos. Jamal y su padre vuelven a sentarse, porque hasta entonces habían estado charlando algo apartados. Freida sonríe, es una muchacha muy parecida a Latika, con los mismos rasgos hindúes, los ojos oscuros y la piel achocolatada. Lleva el cabello corto hasta los hombros y tiene la cara más regordeta, pero aún así, a Roxanne le parece bonita.

Pero no tan bonita como su novia, por supuesto. Latika es la chica más bonita que ha visto nunca. Y la apoyado con todo…

Los sanadores no se explicaban muchas cosas de su condición y habían pasado dos años haciéndole pruebas, pero no habían conseguido nada. No era capaz de hacer magia, pero aun podía aparecerse por medio de la aparición conjunta, ver a los dementores y reconocer los lugares mágicos. Era algo entre squib y mago, pero nadie estaba muy seguro de eso y nunca sabían que decirle. Al final, la única que le había ayudado a integrarse un poco había sido su tía Audrey, que le había explicado hasta lo más básico del mundo _muggle_ hasta en qué consistía su profesión.

En seis meses, si tenía suerte, y después de unos cuantos confundus realizados por tío Percy, iba por fin a obtener unas calificaciones de Bachillerato. Después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba ciencias, esas cosas tan raras, para estudiar una carrera en Bellas Artes, que era lo que ella quería? Si no podía ser Quidditch… bueno, dibujar cualquier cosa siempre se le había dado bien. Habia leído bastantes libros de arte mágico en Hogwarts, que de algo sirviera.

—Vayan pasando la tarta… —estaba diciendo Parvati, que la estaba cortando mientras Padma hacía levitar unas platos frente a ella para que fuera sirviendo los pedazos.

Latika sonrió y buscó la mano de Roxanne debajo de la mesa. Tenían diecinueve años y aún les gustaban esos juegos. Roxanne apretó la mano de su novia mientras sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba al mismo tiempo que un foco explotó justo encima de ellos.

—¿Pero qué…? —Jamal Patil fue el primero en levantarse a limpiar los restos que habían quedado encima de la mesa. Era un muchacho moreno como su madre y largirucho—. Debe de ser que estaba mal puesto…

Roxanne presintió algo y se puso nerviosa, no soltó la mano de Latika, pero sentía algo… algo extraño. Se puso nerviosa, con un mal presentimiento y vio como la mesa empezaba a temblar y los vasos derramaban todo el líquido sobre el mantel. Las demás lámparas empezaron a tintinear, amenazando con romperse.

«Tranquilízate, Roxanne», pensó.

Respiró hondo, ignorando el jaleo que se había armado a su alrededor. No pensó nada en absoluto, intentó poner su mente en blanco, hasta que lo logró y el jaleo acabó como había empezado.

—Que raro… es como si fuera magia accidental —comentó Freida Patil, sonriendo. Padma, su madre, asintió.

—Es raro, sí…

—¿No lo sienten? —Jamal Patil agitó la varita—. Dejó un rastro… como de magia oscura.

Roxanne contuvo una exclamación. Lo había sentido. Aquello había salido de ella… y eso que sólo se había puesto nerviosa un momento.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, enfrentar a Zeller y a Zabini es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho nunca, lo admito. Pero bueno, un momento de Rose con Ted ya gritaba que lo sacara del cajón y ahora me viene perfecto, claro… y luego una plática llena de tensiones entre esas dos. Es que son muy diferentes: Zeller tiene cuarenta años, ha vivido muchas cosas, y tiene experiencia en otras cosas. Liliane es rica, joven, y aunque ha sido tocada por la desgracia…, bueno, sabemos que sigue siendo Liliane.**

**Sobre Albus y se jefa, bueno… Su Ling es un amor de persona hasta ahora. Habla de Al, de sus razones para entrar al Departamento y de las suyas propias… (una referencia a un fic que estoy planeando escribir en el futuro). Además, descubre algo y recibe una visita inesperada de uno de los miembros del Winzengamot… y a partir de allí pueden hacer teorías. **

**Y luego una escena de Roxanne con su novia y la familia Patil. Está Dean y Parvati con sus dos hijos, y la familia de Padma, que tiene dos hijos de progenitores desconocidos… En fin. A Freida me la imagino mucho como Reem Abdullah, pero sin tanto maquillaje encima.**

**«_You're Katherine Pierce. Suck it up_»**

**Andrea Poulain **

**A 16 de febrero de 2014**


End file.
